


Soulful Colors

by Starlagirl



Series: Soulful Creations [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ....yaaa umm, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cussing, Dancetale Sans, Developing Relationship, Error And Ink work together at some point, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gaster!Sans - Freeform, Humor, Megalovania, My own personal AU DimensionTale, Racism, Reapertale Sans - Freeform, Skeleton Heat, Soul Bond, Underfell Sans, Underfresh!Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Various Megalovania, Violence, error!sans - Freeform, im not good at tagging...hehe, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlagirl/pseuds/Starlagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inktale Sans x Reader.<br/>Monsters are finally free from the underground and you, a talented artist would love to draw monsters and have at first only drawn two. But then you move into Ebott City so you can accomplish exactly that. On your first day you meet some nice skeletons who allowed you to draw them without complaint. The only thing is, they aren't the normal skeletons and this wasn't their dimension....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Settling Next To Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

> Wow soo umm...lol I decided to put this here from my quotev account cause then people can read it here if they don't like quotev XD hope you guys enjoy it!

Beginning the unpacking process of my new home, I looked around, thinking of where to place the couch. I finally got enough money to get out of that old stuffy apartment at (your old state). For over a year, I have wanted to draw monsters as they had reached the surface a year ago. The various monsters I saw on tv fascinated me with their different personalities and looks. The first ones I drew were the king of the underground, Asgore, and Ex queen, Toriel. I still have the sketches too... I wonder if the monsters here will think I'm weird if I started sketching them.

Moving my couch over to the middle of the living room, I adjusted it so it was facing to the right of the front door. After I was done with that, I shuffled through my boxes for my clothes, sketch pad and pencil set. It is time to explore and I will not be shy to talk to them. Putting on a (f/c) tank top and (f/c) pants, I began walking out the front door. I started walking towards where I could see a park, Humming lightly. I looked around and noticed that all the monsters were in groups and I headed towards one that caught my eyes in amazement, two skeletons!

How are they alive? Do they eat anything? Oh! Do they have the need to breathe? I jumped all the way to them and accidentally bumped into the tall one with my excited steps.

Falling down, my excitement subsided enough that I could look up and hopefully introduce myself but...the taller skeleton was imposingly shadowy when facing away from the sun. "Eheh ummm....hi!" I waved with a small smile. I heard a laugh come from the right. "HUMAN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he was loud, and I didn't mind one bit.

I jumped up and nodded quickly with a giant smile. "I'm okay, are you? I was trying to come over and say hi but I guess in my excitement to meet ya, I jumped into ya!" I put a hand out in a handshake and he took it with great strength that I think my knuckles popped. 

I managed to get a good look at him and it looked like he had things you'd find on a tattoo artist, a worm red scarf, brown fingerless gloves, red shorts on top of blue pants with yellow arrows going down it. Before I could see anymore he let go and started introducing himself. "I AM PAPYRUS AND THIS HERE IS MY BROTHER SANS, WE DONT HAVE MUCH TIME TODAY BUT IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU HUMAN" 

"Likewise Papyrus, Sans, it was nice to meet you two". "Same, it was nice to meet you umm..." I realize I haven't introduced myself and I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, the names (y/n) and I am here to draw"

"Draw what?" Sans asked. "Monsters and hopefully some of the landscape since I just moved here" he was smiling at me and I smiled back. "Well it was nice to meet you (y/n) but we must get back to our jobs, we were just on our lunch breaks, see you later (y/n)".

As they ran in the direction of some buildings, I started looking along the park and tried drawing everything I saw from a few kids, mixed monster and human, the birds, trees, shading. Everything was new and I began coloring the sky a purple orange color to give it a neat setting, different from usual.

I thought back to how Sans looked. He had a big paint brush on his back,a brown long scarf, not to mention how different his eyes were. One was a yellow star and the other was a blue circle. He had a fuzzy sweater, I think? That was also blue, wrapped around his waist. Maybe I can draw him and Papyrus painting something...maybe stars of different colors? I began the sketch quietly. I also noticed his height...dang I feel so short!

Before I knew it, it had already turned dark, these guys were hard to draw, especially Sans, I kept getting the legs wrong....maybe its cause it didn't look down to see what his pants and shoes look like. I facepalmed myself mentally at that thought and got up. Now that I was back to reality, I noticed how cold it had become and I shivered.

I suddenly felt something soft go around me and I turned around in surprise. It was Sans and he was smiling at me, "that should get you warmed up, what are you still doing around here (y/n)?" I smiled and snuggled a bit into what I now know is a jacket. "I was caught up in my drawing and didn't notice the time"

I showed him what I drew of him and his brother and his eyesockets widened in surprise. "You did well, why draw my brother and I though when there is a lot more?" I giggled when I thought about it and showed him the drawing of the trees and kids. "I did but you guys took my attention with how difficult it was to draw you" I put my sketch pad inside my pencil case.

"Oh and thanks for the jacket, here, you can have it back now that I'm warm" he nodded, still smiling happily as I took it off and gave it to him. "Do you want me to walk you home and keep you company?" he is such a kind person, err skeleton! I nodded happily and we began the walk home.

"So you draw? What else can you do?" he asked. "Well, I can sing, dance, read and write. But I mostly draw and maybe make a little story on the scenes I make, it's really fun, what about you Sans?"

"I paint things such as places I've been, people I've seen, and even painted different looking versions of them like maybe giving them a cute style or a mean one, I just love to paint and see how creative I can be for each one I make" I could see his eyes light up in excitement and I giggled. Did his face just turn into blue red and yellow all at the same time? 

Worried, I put my arm over his forehead, having to tip toe to do so, I had thought that he may be sick but the colors spread further. "Are you okay Sans? Your turning uhhh...multiple colors?" it got even worse and he turned away. Suddenly we are at my house and I turn to Sans to wave goodbye until I saw him looking at my new home in surprise. "What's wrong Sans?"

"Umm its just that...me and Papyrus live right next to you and Toriel lives on the other side of the street soo...I guess I can say, welcome to the neighborhood, (y/n)" he smiled down at me and held out his hand. I felt excitement bubble up in me as I shook his hand. Wow even though he's made of literal bone, the part of his hand not covered by gloves is really soft and warm.

Letting go of his hand with slight hesitation, I bid him goodnight as I walked into my house and ran into my room upstairs where an old bed lay that came with the home. Looking through the boxes by the door, I found my (f/c) blanket and (s/f/c) pillow and got into bed, falling asleep quickly.

Ink!Sans POV:

Wow a new neighbor, and a nicer one at that, and her hand had gripped mine kindly. She drew me and Papyrus almost spot on but it seems she couldn't do my form fully. Really talented if you ask me and....I finally realize I'm literally just standing at her doorsteps in deep thought. 

Turning around, I smiled at the thought of her enthusiasm that I seemed to always see. I walked into our house, telling Papyrus that I was back and went to bed. Tomorrow will definitely be a good day.


	2. Underfell Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ink hang out! Lol.....after a mishap XD

Waking up to sunlight streaming into my room from the single window, I groaned and tossed my blanket off of me and got to my feet, instantly remaking my bed before going downstairs. Now that I'm actually up, I think I'm going to need some hot cocoa for today. Why do I feel so groggy?

Quickly looking for the cocoa powder, I found most of my kitchen utensils and placed them in the appropriate drawers and cabinets. After a couple of boxes, I finally found it with all my mugs and began the boiling water process.

While waiting for the water, I began putting things away on a big shelving unit. I had asked why the old lady was letting me have the furniture and her reply? She wanted out and away from the 'gross' and 'insane' monsters. I wanted to wack her upside the head but if I was to buy the home, I had to behave. Monster hate was mostly centered in a corner of the region so you would rarely see them except around here.

I sighed as I rushed to the stove and turned off the burner. Suddenly, there was a ring from the doorbell. "I'm coming, just a sec!" I yelled as I rushed to it.

Opening the door, I'm met by Sans. "Hey (y/n) how is it going?" I smiled, grogginess forgotten, "just fine now that I have someone to talk to" I said happily. That is when I notice the change in eye color, making my eyes widen in amazement as I stared. The star was now bright neon Blue while the circle was bright neon red, so cool!!!

"U-um...is there something on my face?" breaking myself out of my reverie I shook my head. "No but your eyes! They change color!!!" and there goes the rainbow of colors on his face, now I'm thinking it might be a blush. "Hey Sans?"

"Y-yeah?" "is that your blush? You know, the multitude of sudden colors?" this just made the 'blush' worse and he began stuttering before.....did he just barf up black ink!? My mouth hung open and I couldn't stop staring as he apologized. "I'm so sorry! Here I'll clean it up quickly" I closed my mouth and put it into a straight line as I watched the ink go into his hand suddenly.

"Umm...that was certainly unexpected, you alright Sans?" I asked in extreme worry. "Yeah I'm okay, sorry about that, it tends to happen when I'm nervous or embarrased, eheh..." he looked extremely embarrassed as his 'blush' began to slowly go down.

"Only if your sure...you wanna come in? I was just making hot cocoa" he smiled and nodded, I stepped away from the door and walked back into the kitchen. 

Ink!Sans POV:

She actually asked if I was okay...she wasn't weirded out by what happened except when I regained the accidental spill of ink, which is practically my magic going out of control with my emotions. I smiled wider, should I introduce her to the original Sans and Papyrus? Everyone here is from Undertale except me and Papyrus, so she is bound to find those two eventually.

I sat down on the (f/c) colored couch and started looking around. Wow, that old lady seriously did hate us, she left in a big hurry, leaving her furniture behind. Hmm...these walls are a rather dull white, maybe I can ask if I can paint them into something amazing. 

I suddenly got a call from Papyrus. "SANS, WE HAVE TROUBLE" "what is it this time Papyrus?" it was silent for a few moments. "UNDERFELL SANS JUST CAME FROM THE ANTI VOID INTO OUR HOUSE" that worried me, what is Error doing? He usually destroys everyone I make, so why give us Underfell and how did he know where we live?

"Okay, umm is he able to get to the phone?" I heard a shuffle from the kitchen and decided to continue this outside on the doorstep. "Hey (y/n), I'm going outside for a sec, I will be right back" I heard her say okay before I walked out.

"Fuck this shit, why the hell did he drag me here!!?" yup that's Underfell Sans alright, I sighed. "Underfell, I will get you back into your universe, just stay put" I deadpanned at the curses that still tumbled from his mouth. "Good, cause when I'm back, he will wish he stayed in his stupid blank space!" he hung up and I sighed once again in exasperation.

Getting up, I ran to our house and opened the door, paintbrush in hand. There stood Underfell with cracks lining his figure with a tattered jacket. "Just get me back to that fucking bastard so I can kill him" he growled. Swiping my brush downwards and curved it up, it created the portal and Underfell ran through, Gaster Blaster at the ready.

Closing the portal again, I looked to Papyrus and he nodded. He will be distracting Error long enough for Underfell Sans to get his attacks in with no problem. I walked out just as Papyrus sketched a portal into the wall with his tool.

I walked back to (y/n)'s home and walked inside once again. "Sorry it took so long to get back, something came up" she only nodded as she sat on the couch, a cup in hand. I looked at the table next to the couch and saw another steaming mug of hot cocoa.

"Hey (y/n), do you mind if I colored your house? It looks kind of dull and I think adding some color will make it look amazing" there's that sparkle in her eyes again as she got up from the couch in a leap "definitely, I didn't think to do that! I'll help set everything up!" she put her cup down and ran upstairs, stumbling a little bit before going into the room up there.

I chuckled. She was adorable when excited. Did I just say adorable? I felt heat rise to my skull but I knew it was true, can't deny that she was cute or fun to be around, she's always excited to do anything.

Taking my brush from my back, I tapped through my magic and the ink at the end changed color. Time to begin.


	3. Meeting Another Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, two Sanses, the secrets out! And Ink is verrry clueless XP

Its been a few days since Sans had helped me paint the house, I haven't seen him and when I asked Papyrus where he was, he had said there was an important job he had to do and will be back soon.

I sighed as I sat down on the couch, looking up at the glowing (f/c) and (s/f/c) stars that we had painted together. Maybe I should go outside, I heard on tv that a 'New Grillbys' was advertised. Sighing, I took a quick shower before trudging myself through the door and down the street.

It should be close by, should be near the grocery store a few streets down. After a few minutes of walking and looking around, I found it. The place looked like a bar from the outside and I opened the door, expecting drunk people as would be usual in one. I was pleasantly surprised when there weren't any rowdy people on the inside and that it was warm and cozy, like sitting near a fireplace.

I smiled and walked to the stools at the counter and the bartender....was certainly hot, literally, he was made of fire! There was a skeleton sitting next to you as you sat down.....was that a whoopie cushion?.....I swiftly kicked the pranking device away and sat down again. I heard the chuckle from beside me "Hey pal, you might wanna be careful where you sit here, some people leave things behind" I looked at him and realized something. He looks like Sans but different!

He put his head in his hand, arm bent over the countertop. "The names Sans, Sans the skeleton and tibia honest, I didn't think you would 'kick' it away" I chuckled at his pun, making his smile wider than normal. "How can you be Sans if Sans looks different from you?" he looked me weirdly before realization seems to strike him.

"So you met Ink Sans haven't you?" I stared in confusion. "That's his name kiddo, I am a different person from him so, in a way, I'm A Sans just not the one you know" I was still so confused that I just said goodbye and left. Thousand of questions swirled in my head but a most prominent one being, how is there another Sans? How is that possible? I knew for some reason that I would never get an answer from that one, he seems to like keeping secrets, at least that's what his looks tell me.

Finding myself in front of...Ink? Sans' house, I found I went past my house. Well, since I'm here, I think I will hang out with Sans and ask him about this. I knocked on the door, expecting Papyrus but I'm pleasantly surprised to see Sans actually open the door. He looked at me with an excited smile "hey (y/n), it's been awhile, how has it been?"

"Fine but...confusing?" I tilted my head in thought as a headache was slowly forming. His smile went down into confusion "what do you mean? Is something wrong? Is something bothering you?" I nodded, still in thought as the headache was now starting to pound a little. "I....met another Sans" he didn't seem surprised when I said this. "Ah, you met Undertale Sans, he's the original Sans, I am from what's called another universe, so a different version" the headache increased as he talked. It sort of made sense in like a video game aspect but..oh hey, everything's going black.... Before I new it, I fell to the ground.

Ink!Sans POV:

Did she just....before she fell, I grabbed her waist and held her bridal style. I began to panic. Was that too much, or maybe she didn't understand? Or is something wrong with her? I had seen her unconsciously holding her head a little as I was explaining. I went to my room since Papyrus was busy in his own. Using my side, I opened and closed the door and put her gently into my bed. I hope she's okay.

I put my hand on her cheek and found that it sent a tingling sensation up my arm and into my soul, causing me to shiver. Why did that feel so good and warm? I smiled but pulled back, putting the blanket over her. She looked cute asleep. 

What is going on with me? I feel some feelings well up, adoration, content, happy,.....love. I'm in love, oh my god. I felt heat rush to my cheekbones and I rushed out of my room and sat outside it. I wonder how this could have started, was it when we met, or was it hanging out with her? I suddenly started thinking about her bubbly personality, her (H/L) (H/C) hair, her big smile as she talked.

I groaned as heat went up on my skull again, banging it against the wall. Papyrus peeked out of his room and looked at me worriedly before going back inside his room, I guess he knew I needed to be alone.

And he was right. I need to research this tingling feeling.


	4. Fighting Error, Save An AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Reapertale is having a problem! XP and Ink lies.

Waking up in a different room from my own was not how I pictured my day to begin. I sat up and looked around. The room has paintings all over the place, some of them with various versions of Sans that looked soo real and I noticed one began to fade, he looked like the grim reaper with his scythe and long robe. How does a painting fade?

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I began sorting my brain to find out what happened and how I got here. Okay soo...first things first, I met another Sans, then I ran with a lot of unanswered questions, lastly I found Sans, the Sans I know, and....did I black out?

But nothing explains the room I'm in but it reminds me of Sans since he likes to paint and the paintings I've seen are so intricate like the stars he and I made in my living room. Getting out of the bed, I go to the door and open it slightly.

I've never been over to Sans and Papyrus' place before but it seems pretty good. I was on the second floor with a railing. Looking to the side, I saw another room that was scribbled on with colorful pens from the looks of it or maybe gel pens, it had Papyrus on it, fully colored exactly like him.

I also was met with a sleeping Sans on the floor next to the door I held open. Did he give me his bed then? I think I overstayed my visit but I need answers that aren't confusing to me. Going outside the room and shutting the door, I bent over and nudged him slightly. I also noticed the drool and it looked adorable on him, I felt a smile inch its way up my face as I rubbed it away with my sleeve.

I see him open his eyes and he stared at me, green star and yellow circle this time. "Hi!" I said enthusiastically, smiling. I don't know what it is with Sans but he makes me enthusiastic and practically smiling like an idiot. He smiled back "hey, what's shaking?" I chuckled at his greeting as I got up, holding a hand out so I can get him up as well.

I pulled him up and said "not much, just seeing you asleep after I'm in a strange room with a fading portrait of...a grim reaper?" his smile faded and he barged into his room. "Oh no no no, not again!" he looked like he was panicking. "Does this always happen?" I asked. He turned to me, still freaking out. "Umm, I need to go, umm get more paint...f-for rem-making it" he rushed out of the room, down the stairs and out the front door in 4 seconds flat. What's going on?

Ink!Sans POV:

No no no! Error no! I can't let him destroy another one. Taking out my brush quickly, I swiped it down and jumped into the line in thin air, finding myself in Reapertale's Judgement hall. I dodged a blast from a blaster and looked at the scene with a horrified stare.

Blood and dust was everywhere and in the center was Reaper Sans with Frisks body in his grip, protecting it From the strings coming from Error Sans. Cracks ran across Reaper Sans' body through the cuts in his robe, a frown etched upon his tired skull. 

"ERROR!" I screamed. "Heh, back for round two?" said the glitching voice. I looked at the skeleton with strings attached to his fingers. The skeleton before Ink Sans had black bones, a red tshirt, yellow fingers, a black and yellow jacket, and uneven yellow blue and red pupils among a sea of red in his sockets, error signs going in and out around his body. I grit my teeth "stop breaking my AU's, they did nothing to you and don't give me that excuse that their glitches that need to be destroyed, cause they aren't!"

"Ah but they are, there should only be one Universe. They are blips on the radar, nothing special, all fakes so this should be no different" Error was mad now but so was I, rightfully so since these universes have their own lives, they shouldn't be destroyed just because one person disagreed with it.

I looked at Reaper Sans as I felt him throw something to me, Frisks soul, the reset itself. He nodded at me and I turned back to Error. I will reset the damage after this fight.

(y/n)'s POV:

I waited for Sans to return, trusting him completely but....he was taking a long time, was he okay? He freaked out from a painting fading, how does that even happen? I went back up the stairs and into his room, looking at the painting again only to see that...it's much clearer to see, like it wasn't just fading away. Huh, weird. I heard the front door slam open and something heavy falling to the floor.

I rushed out of the room and looked down to see...Sans! He looked cut up and exhausted. I rushed down the stairs in a panic, rushing to his side and pulling him up to sit upright against me. "PAPYRUS!!" I screamed. I see him come out of his bedroom in a hurry and when he saw Sans, he jumped off the railing, landing perfectly on his feet.

"WHAT HAPPENED" he demanded. "I don't know, all I know is that he said he was going to get more paint for a drawing that was disappearing" I started to cry, not only because he was injured but that he lied. Not so much the lying right now, I'm worried about the cuts on him.

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, I WILL HEAL HIM WITH MY MAGIC AND THEN HE CAN REST UP AND FEEL BETTER IN THE MORNING" Papyrus rested a hand agaist my shoulder and his other on Sans. I watched as his eyesockets turned into flames and his hand resting on Sans, have flames on it. The cuts were slowly healing and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as Papyrus went upstairs with both of us under his arms, dropping me and Sans onto his bed. I leaned myself against the wall and hugged him close.

Within less than an hour, Sans woke up, groaning in pain. I snuggled him closer in fear that whatever happened will happen again, I don't want to lose anyone important to me, loved ones, friends, even neighbors....with a slight crush on one. I blushed, was I being too weird with the hugging thing?

I was surprised to feel that Sans leaned closer and began falling asleep so I did the one thing that made me fall asleep. I rubbed his head which had sent a jolt through him, I stopped. "Did I hurt you? I'm soo sorry!" I looked at him worriedly to see he was all rainbow colored and his circle of an eye had turned....into a blue heart? That was cute and certainly unexpected.

"N-no, i-it's alright, I-I liked it" he stuttered out. I giggled and continued rubbing his head once more and he sighed in content. I smiled and I felt myself drift off to sleep along with him. Before I passed out, I felt something warm touch my cheek.

Ink!Sans POV:

I just want to hold her now, she is comforting me even after I lied. I felt guilt for doing that but she wouldn't understand anything I told her. I mean just explaining Undertale Sans and myself was too much for her.

I rested a hand on her cheek and I saw her smile in her sleep. I let my hand fall and I just stayed leaning against her as my eyes slowly slid closed again.


	5. Soul Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok sooo...it seems Ink reads a new tale XP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have a golden soul, just read.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window next to the bed. I opened my eyes to see I was still cuddling Sans, he looked so peaceful right now. I carefully laid him down so as not to wake him up, he probably wouldn't like me cuddling him like that, he probably doesn't even like me like that.

I walked out of the room and down into the kitchen, meeting Papyrus who was making what looks like quiche. Quiche....I started drooling, it was my second favorite food compared to (F/F) and I asked him if he needed any help.

He turned to me and said one sentence, "WAKE SANS UP FOR ME WILL YOU?" I nodded even though I didn't really want to wake him up. I sighed and trudged up the stairs. When I walked into his room...he wasn't there.

Ink!Sans POV:

'Book on Souls, no...Soul Dividing, nope, Soul Stealing no, Soul Sicknesses...apparently not....' in frustration, I slammed the last book down. I decided to look up everything I can to find out about this feeling in my soul. I sighed, there are only two books left, Soul Bonding, which would be embarrassing to read, and Soul Mates which is equally as such.

It couldn't be one of those so could it be a Soul Sickness...or I'm just stalling the inevitable. Looking down at the two books, I picked up the Soul Mates book and began reading a little bit.

'A long time ago, before the barrier was put into place, two souls would call out to each other between humans and monsters. During this time of peace, one such soul of the golden color felt a strange pull of emotions for a monster but being who she was, it was impossible.' is this a story or fiction? no such color exists.

Reading on...'the human girl was a princess, meant to be with another monster according to her parents wills, the prince of monsters, Asriel Dreemur. Only, she didn't love Asriel and he loved another human, making it impossible. She began looking for the one who gave her soul a tug so great, it shook her form with warmth and happiness. Once she had found the one she wanted however, he was killed by the villagers of a small village when they believed he had killed a child.'

Heh umm...this is rather gruesome of a story. I almost wanted to stop reading but I needed more information. 'after the death of the monster she knew not the name of, her soul had begun to die as she screamed in her grief. The king and queen of the humans, thinking that the monsters had poisoned her with magic, had begun a long war that went on for five long years before the monsters were pushed back and the princess of the land had died. After such an event, the king of monsters sealed away the ability for the Soul Mates to exist until as such the magic would deteriorate. This book is to take both humans and monsters back to the time in which the souls would yearn for love once more.'

I shut the book, deep in thought. I frowned as I thought about this tale. Was this why the war even started? It couldn't be but....wait- it's been thousands of years since that time period! Oh...could this be what is happening? I wonder what her soul color is...I think it might be green, she's so kind to everyone.

Oh yeah, I left without leaving a note...heh whoops, Papyrus is gonna worry. Getting up from the library floor, I gripped my paintbrush and made an oval in the air, stepping through to my room. I think it's time to eat by now....


	6. Confession And Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans(Ink) keeps avoiding you and wonder if you did something wrong. Ink on the other hand, its quite the opposite lol

I feel like Sans has been avoiding me for a few days, constantly staying out of sight and it makes me saddened. Did I do something wrong? For a long while now, I would be hanging out with Papyrus even though he keeps asking if he could put a tattoo on me and I always said no, thinking they would be permanent. Today however, he decided to try 'Henna' which means it would be non permanent, although he has never tried it before. 

"COME ON (y/n), MAYBE IT WILL COME OUT BETTER THAN YOU THINK" I pondered allowing my body to be... a canvas I guess would be a good term. On one hand it would make him happy and I would get to stare at something amazing for weeks, and on the other, he doesn't know how to fully use the ink it gives. I watched as he squeezed the small bag as he gripped it into his hand, sending it flying into his face.

I stared at him as he froze and I couldn't stop the laughter from coming. "Pffft! AHAHAHAH!! Oh man Papyrus, you haha! You have to be pffft! Be gentle with it and cut one end of the bag" my laughter turned into a chuckle as he ran to the kitchen and began taking the ink off with water. I noticed something upstairs peeking off the railing. It was Sans, I smiled and he seemed to blush insanely before bolting for his door quickly and closing it.

I frowned and looked down at my feet just as Papyrus walked back into the living room. "IS SOMETHING WRONG (y/n)? YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED A HUG" and just like that I'm suddenly picked up and hugged by Papyrus. "Paps...I can't......breathe" I struggled to say before he finally let go and looked down at me as I crumpled to the floor, gulping air. "SORRY (y/n) BUT YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEEDED IT, NOW TELL ME WHATS WRONG" I looked down and debated whether to ask him the question I dreaded knowing the answer to.

"Did.....did I do something wrong to make Sans upset with me?" I started to feel something wet go down my eyes and I realized, I was crying. And it wouldn't stop. Papyrus panicked and thought, before realizing you really haven't done anything that he knew of. "DO NOT WORRY FRIEND, I WILL ASK HIM FOR YOU!...and maybe have a stern talking to with him...." I don't think I caught the last part, he mumbled it very quietly which is unusual for Papyrus. 

He bounded up the stairs as I put myself against the wall near the stairs, face in my knees as I cried. 

Ink!Sans POV:

I heard loud knocking at my door and I knew it was Papyrus. I couldn't come out now, I feel like I might pass out from the heat radiating throughout me whenever I'm close to (y/n), it drives me insane. She couldn't like me like I do her, after all, I'm not the most greatest person to hang out with considering of my job and how am I going to tell her what I do every few days?

More knocking, quicker this time. I sighed as I knew I couldn't ignore Paps. I quickly got out of my bed and opened the door. As soon as I did however, Papyrus barged right in and closed it, turning to me and a stern look.

"SANS...HAVE YOU TALKED TO (y/n) LATELY?" I shook my head and he glared, I frowned. I haven't been able to gain the courage to since I knew I would become a stuttering mess, wouldn't be good conversation."THEN GET OUT THERE AND TALK TO HER, SHE THINKS SHE DID SOMETHING WRONG TO MAKE YOU MAD AT HER"

My eye sockets widened. I felt guilt go through my soul, I didn't mean to make her feel that way! I bolted out of my room and I heard crying, causing my soul to freeze. I looked down and saw her crying into her knees against the wall next to the stairs. Now I felt the extreme guilt, I shouldn't make anyone cry whether it be a friend, Papyrus, an AU, and especially not (y/n).

I jumped off the railing, landing on my feet lightly and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry" she managed to choke out. I held her tighter and gritted my teeth from the heavy feeling in my ribcage "you have nothing to be sorry about, if anyone is sorry, it's me. I'm sorry for avoiding you, I just couldn't face you without....complications" I blushed as I said this and her head finally looked up, eyes puffy and tear streaks staining her (s/c) face.

"What do you mean by complications?" she asked. I sighed and knew I had to be brave for this and I began a joke the original Sans taught me. "Knock knock"

She looked at me oddly, I'm not really surprised considering I haven't ever done a pun before. "Who's there?" I smiled at her, catching her by surprise "Olive"

"Olive who?" I don't think she has caught into the joke yet or she is just really good at hiding it but I think it's the first one. "Olive you" she looked at me in shock before I pressed my teeth against her forehead in what I guess is supposed to be a kiss. Heh, she's as red as a tomato now but I can't say anything since I was practically a rainbow of colors myself.

She hid her face against my scarf and started making these embarrassed noises you would usually hear a kid use and I chuckled, smiling warmly. She eventually got out of hiding and looked at me with a small smile. "Olive you too" she squeaked out before putting herself back against me and I laughed at her attempts to hide.

I picked her up which made her squeak in surprise again "come on, let's ask Papyrus to make dinner, I got a lot to talk about with you" she nodded and I went upstairs to where I left Papyrus.

 

Author Note:  
just to say, you will actually be a certain age, 19 to be exact unless you wanna date sans at a different age then go right ahead XP


	7. Meeting And Hugging Error!Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol soo, basically, Ink leads you into a new AU and you get kidnapped by Error.

After dinner was done(it was again quiche), I followed Sans into the living room and sat down while Papyrus went outside, saying he needed more 'Henna' materials. I laughed at that, especially when he seems so persistent.

"You...uhh...wanted to know somethings soo umm..ask away" Sans was rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and I nodded, sorting out some questions. "Okay, here's one, what happened to make you so injured? Certainly not a trip to an art store" I said the last part sarcastically. He gave out a nervous laugh, putting his hand down into his lap.

"Okay so umm, you know that painting that you said was disappearing?" I nodded "well...not only was it disappearing, so was the persons life" I looked at him in confusion. So a painting connected to a persons life, I get that but there are more than two of Sans?

As if sensing my question, he continued. "Those other Sans that you saw, they were all created by me" I gave a wide eyed stare, mouth hanging open. MY Sans created OTHER Sans?! How is that...possible? I always chalked a lot of what happens as magic but this? I hope he isn't just joking. Well, if he can create a Sans like himself, where is he?

"Sans, where are these other Sans that you have as portraits?" "Are you sure you want to know? I would have to personally show you one" he was looking at me a serious look that screamed it may be dangerous. I nodded and he got up, hoisting me up as well by the hand, leading me upstairs. 

Once we got into the bedroom, he let go of my hand and gave me a smile, arms spread wide. "Choose one you wish to see, just not the one with the golden tooth, heh" he let down his arms and I looked around. One of the portraits, leaning against the foot of his bed was a skeletal dog looking Sans that looked like it was asleep.

Next to that one, leaning against a wall, was the golden toothed one that looked like he was going to give someone a bad time. Looking over at the opposite wall were two other portraits next to that reaper one. One had two cracks going up on one side and down the other on his skull and looked like a cool looking Sans but tall. The other was in some kind of battle body and looked excited, stars as eyes, it was adorable!

"Can I go see that one? He looks like fun" I pointed at the adorable painting with a big smile. Sans chuckled "that was my favorite one, he's called Underswap Sans, its the originals switched, Sans is Papyrus, Papyrus is Sans"  if my eyes could be stars like this Sans, it would be but I would have the sparkly effect added in.

Sans laughed again and took his brush from his back. "What are you going to do with that Sans?" he just smiled and suddenly made an oval shape with his brush, rainbow ink staining where the brush pointed. "....can I chalk that up to magic or did you just break the laws of physics in soo many different ways?" he shrugged and grabbed my hand, leading me to the front of the.....it looks like a portal like from the game 'Portal' except for the swirls of colors. "Once we go through I want you to stick close to me, no telling what will happen if you don't, and do not follow a Sans who has error signs around him okay?" "okay"

With my hand in his, he stepped through, causing ripples in the portal before pulling me in. It turned blinding white so I shut my eyes instinctively. "Oh my gosh! I forgot about how blinding the snow is, I'm so sorry" "its okay it's just...I'll adjust to it soon" I felt something soft go over my neck as the cold began seeping into my tank top, I must be dumb not to wear something warmer. I then felt something furry and warm going over my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see Sans without his scarf and jacket that was usually wrapped around his waist. He blushed and turned his head, a big smile on his face "you uhh...you look cute in those" did he...

I looked down and saw his brown scarf around my neck and the blue jacket hanging on my shoulders. I slipped my arms in and looked around, squinting to get a better look.

I saw a sign next to us that was colored with the colors used on Christmas that said 'Snowdin' I giggled, that is a pun in and of itself! I give kudos to the one who named this place. Up ahead was a town full of bustling monsters happily greeting each other. I grew excited and jumped right into the fray "(y/n) hold on, wait for me!!" I heard Sans yell and I stopped.

Ink!Sans POV:

She's so fast when excited. It warms my heart but I do need to keep her with me or someone might try to capture her. Especially Underswap Sans if he sees her, can't have him see her without me. I saw her freeze and turned to me, an excited gleam in her eyes, I knew she would love this AU. I rushed to her side and held her hand before walking further into the town. Her hand still feels warm to me and tingly even though it's cold out. 

"Okay so I'm going to have to introduce you to this worlds Papyrus before meeting Sans, he can be a bit protective of his brother. He should still be in his home waiting for err...someone, a human to be exact. Do you know Frisk?"

"Ya, the one who freed all the monsters, he is quite famous on the news" I nodded, the original Frisk is male but in this one, is female but is the bad one in this scenario. "Well, this one is swapped out for a girl named Chara, near the end of the barrier, she meets Papyrus and he judges her actions based off of a thing the monsters call LV. An acronym for LOVE or Levels Of ViolEnce. Depending on this factor, he either fights Chara or leaves her alone to face Asgore" I hope that was detailed enough.

"How does he know how move LV she has? Is it shown through some monitor or something?" so she gets it, smart and beautiful..."well, every being has what is called a Soul that monsters can draw out, usually to fight. Whenever someone kills a monster here in the underground, LV is increased and is seen as a dark band around a soul. If it is covered in them, that means they have a total of 40 LV. You never want to meet someone with that much" I shivered. That much LV. has only been seen on Error before, I hope she never has to meet him.

Just as we were about to pass Muffet's Cafe, I saw Papyrus out of the corner of my eye through the window. I turned to (y/n) "okay so, I'm going to go in and talk to him, can you stay out for me to return?" she nodded happily and I felt that warmth in my soul again. I opened the door to explain the situation to Papyrus.

Error!Sans POV:

Heh, Ink brought a girl with him this time. She must be important if he brought her anywhere besides her AU. I chuckled darkly, it would be a shame to lose someone as important as her. I summoned a portal behind her and bound my strings around her waist without her noticing and yanked her through the portal before she could scream for help. I pulled out her soul quickly as she screamed. 

Only...her soul color shouldn't even exist! It's a bright golden! What is she....She stopped screaming, looking at me in confusion. "Hello new puppet, your going to be entertaining to play with" I smirked as I watched her try to wiggle out of my strings. For some reason, my strings couldn't wrap around her soul, frustrating me. I frowned and glared at her, only to see her looking around.

I tightened the strings around her as I closed the portal. She only let out a small squeak but it was enough for satisfaction. Now she's stuck in the anti void and I can leave her here until I need her. I let my strings fall slowly, she's no threat to me, she doesn't even have any LV., not like some of the humans I slaughtered do. 

"Scared yet, puppet? You angry at me? Tell me what you think" I glitched a little, waiting for an exciting new answer besides the usual. She got up and started walking towards me. I frowned and stepped back, this isn't a usual answer. When I stopped to glare at her, she did the unthinkable. She.....hugged me. I began glitching more and more and I began to reboot.

She let go and watched as a bar appeared above my head and she giggled. Why did that sound cute...She should be attacking me, not giggling and hugging me! I sat down and started glitching more and more. She smiled at me and sat down as well. My reboot process finally ended and I felt errors floating out of me like steam as I fell backwards. This girl is not making any sense! She's driving me insane, I...I need to get her away from me! I got up and made a portal and went through to another part of the anti void. Screw this, she's stuck anyways!


	8. Saved By Ink and Fresh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink saves you along with a wackier skeleton.

Well, he left me here but, I think he's not that bad of person. He looked like he needed that hug and the aftermath was well worth it but how am I going to get back to Sans now? I began wandering around, looking for an exit. There has got to be one somewhere.

Ink!Sans POV:

Where is she? She said she would wait for me, did something happen? I rushed around looking and accidentally bumped into someone and fell down. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I'm jus-" I stopped when I looked up. Underfresh Sans? "Fresh? What are you doing here?" he looked down at me and smiled "Ey! Bruh, just thought I'd let ya know, the unradical kid just got snatched up"

Sighing, I got up. "I don't have time for riddles Fresh, I'm looking for a friend of mine" he chuckled "buddy, bruh, homie, were looking for the same person. She seems to be pretty radical with how she got out of 'ere" I nodded my head for him to continue, if anyone can find her it's UnderFresh. But how did she get out of the AU as he put it?

His smile went down into the thin line all Sans are known to have when serious. "She got taken by Error, that is so un-fresh!" what?! I panicked and started looking for portals he might have left open. "Dude, just stop for a sec, I'll just open a portal to his dimension, I know you lack that skill" "she could have been there for days! With how time fluctuates in the anti void! We need to hurry" Fresh nodded and that smile was back on his face. His YOLO glasses lit up as purple fire came out of them. 

"Ya know how the shortcuts work bruh, c'mon" he held his hand out and I took it. I hate these shortcuts, they always cause nausea afterwards from the tugging sensation.

(Y/N)'s POV:

I've been traveling for a long time now and it feels like I'm losing my sanity. How long have I been stuck here? Days? Weeks? I just want to lie down and cry but that would get me nowhere. I really need someone here but...I doubt Error would come hang out. After a few more hours of walking, I stopped, falling to the ground and clutching my head. I started to finally cry. It was hopeless, I won't be able to see Sans again, I won't be able paint and see his smile anymore. I cried harder.

I didn't hear the sound of my name being called over my crying. What was the use, there was nothing here but white. I stayed like this for awhile until I fell asleep, curled into a ball.

\----time skip----

The next time I open my eyes, I couldn't see past a brown color, feels like a shirt. I heard a sob from near my left ear and I turned my head groggily. It was Sans! "Sans? How are you here?" he held me at arms length and looked at me in surprise, black tears running down from his eye sockets.

"Yo-your a-al-alright, thank goodness!" he suddenly hugged me again. "I don't want to lose you, ever" I smiled, if he's here, I can finally relaxed, I won't go insane. I looked around and noticed a wacky looking Sans that was chubby looking. He was smiling but I saw swear pour down his skull, how is that possible?

"Yo Ink, grab the gal and lezgo! I feel Error comin'" what an odd way of talking. I felt myself being lifted up and my head falling onto Sans ribcage, it was bony but not uncomfortably. "Then let's go before he notices we're here" I looked up at Sans and smiled. I will go where he goes, heck I would even follow this new Sans everywhere if it means not being alone but I prefer my Sans. The other Sans walked up to us and held out a hand which my Sans took and I felt a strange...pulling sensation. It stopped after a few seconds but I feel sick.

I saw black spots in my eyesight and I looked at Sans, opening my mouth to tell him but...the black spread and I couldn't see anymore.

Fresh!Sans POV:

Wow, she must have gave Error a run for his money, according to the realms data, it's been exactly 2 weeks and I could see the loneliness had eaten away at her as I used my shortcut. I led them back into Underswap, right next to the small blueberry. I chuckled at the nickname I gave him.

"Huh? Oh hello friends! Is....is that a human?!" he was pointing behind me and I saw Ink holding the girl close but...it looks like she passed out, probably from the shortcut. Heh, usually people vomit afterwards on the first try, never seen one pass out. "Yo dude, that's a human alright, she seems pretty amazingly fresh!" I grinned wider.

Underswap looked at me funny. Heh, guess not many get what I'm saying half the time unless I change my speech pattern. I sighed, "ya it's a human, but she's pretty cool" Blueberry's eyes lit up and popped into the shape of stars. "A human! Now I can join the royal guard!" umm...wasn't expecting that. He rushed past me and towards Ink. Heh guess I'm not needed here for awhile.

Next time I see Error, I will make sure he stays in the anti void longer, me and Ink BOTH need breaks.


	9. THE SANSATIONAL SANS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XD this is funny but cute. FLUFFS!

Ink!Sans POV:

After telling Swap no to capturing the human, he invited us inside and I noticed (y/n) was unconscious. Sitting down on the couch, I laid her against me, making my soul vibrate, wanting out. Huh...that's a first. I looked around and noticed Swap going into the kitchen with glitter, literally, in his eyes. Did he put too much glitter in the last time?

I shrugged it off just as I heard the popping noise of a shortcut. Swap Papyrus was back and sitting on the other side of the couch in a slouched position. "So, that your new girlfriend Ink?" I blushed "maaayybe...heh" Papyrus smirked evilly and chuckled. "This should be interesting" I just looked at him funny and he shrugged before falling asleep. Both of the skeleton brothers know who I am but I have yet to introduce (y/n) to them yet but I'm planning on it when she wakes up. 

Hmm...I wonder if she would mind...I began stroking her hair and I marveled at how soft it was and I heard banging from the kitchen in that instant, does he need help with those tacos again? My mind wandered to my last visit and the...indescribable tacos he made. Sure they were filling but the taste was something different from normal tacos.

"Hey Papyrus, I'm going to Muffets to get something for (y/n) to eat, can you watch her real quick?" Papyrus opened one eye and nodded. I got up and laid (y/n) down softly before rushing out the door. I'll be back soon (y/n). I smiled.

(Y/N)'s POV:

I woke up from the banging of what sounds to be pots and pans? I opened my eyes and lazily looked around, seeing...another version of Papyrus snoring away on the other end of the couch I slept on. I rubbed my eyes and attempted to get up. There's the word, 'attempted' cause suddenly I'm falling off the green couch from the arm, I placed holding me up, slipping. I closed my eyes again, afraid of the impact, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes in surprise and looked to see my soul out again, this time a radiant orange color.

I looked to Papyrus to see one eye lazily open and and orange flame radiating from it, a hand held out. "Heh, I 'couch' ya, no worries" he gently put me down and I heard the sound of steps rapidly coming our way and I saw a kitchen and....the cute looking Sans from the portrait.

He saw me looking at him and before I knew it, he was in front of me, stars literally in his eyes with...is that glitter? "HUMAN! YOUR FINALLY AWAKE" he bounced up and down excitedly and rushed back into the kitchen, leaving a confused me and a chuckling Papyrus. "Uhh okay then" I turned back to Papyrus "where's my Sans?" he looked to the door and back to you. "Oh okay"

"Heh, he hasn't told you his full name yet? Its Inktale Sans, we just call him Ink" huh, guess I know a bit more about him now. "Should I call him Sans still or Ink?"

I felt someone hug me from behind and I jolted in surprise. Guess I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. "You can call me Ink if you want to, I won't mind" I giggled and turned my body around in his arms and hugged him back. "You know, this has been kind of fun" I stopped hugging him and he looked at me like I grew an extra head. "You think getting caught by Error is fun?!" I nodded, cause it was. He sighed "alright, explain to me the 'fun' part of being kidnapped" well that was rather sarcastic.

I grinned "it wasn't the kidnapping part that was fun or the after effects but..." I explained to him what happened, the reboot line and all, just from a simple hug and giggle. Sans looks at me like I'm crazy before bursting into unrivaled loud laughter, falling to the floor, tears going down his eyes. Wow their black, I stared for awhile until he stopped laughing and I averted my gaze, blushing. "Oh my gosh, I have GOT to tease him about that next time I see him"

Hearing the sound of laughter, the star gazed Sans from before ran in, carrying a plate of weird smelling tacos. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY? I WANNA KNOW. OH! I MADE DINNNERRR! WHO WANTS SOME?" I giggled at the enthusiastically loud voice "ME!" I exclaimed, holding up a hand. Sans joined in while Papyrus just laughed.

"Hey (y/n)?" I looked at...I guess I can call him Ink but it sounds different from usual, but its better than getting everyone mixed up. "Ya Ink?" he blushed at the name and smiled before whispering "be careful of the tacos" I just nodded but was confused, I don't think anyone can mess up tacos that badly. The other Sans put a plate, with three tacos on it, in front of me and I took a bite. I frowned, he used too much salt and...was that fish and mustard? It was...as indescribable as it smelled but I ate them all the same. Ink and Papyrus looked at me in amazement as I smiled, eating all three.

After I was finished I thanked him and asked him his name. "MYEH HEH HEH! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT SANSATIONAL SANS AND IM GLAD YOU ENJOYED MY TACOS!" he struck a heroic pose, scarf turned cape, fluttering with invisible wind. I held in a laugh "it's nice to meet you the 'Magnificent Sansation Sans', by the way, what time is it?" I looked around for a clock but there wasn't one. 

I looked to Papyrus and he sighed. "Well from what I'm guessing, midnight kiddo" I groaned, I wonder if we can stay the night? Ink seemed to have read my mind, how? "Hey Swap Paps, can we stay the night? I don't exactly have the energy to get us back to Undertale"

"Heh, fine by me as long as my bro agrees" 'Swap' Sans squealed in delight "A SLEEPOVER! I HAVENT HAD ONE OF THOSE IN FOREVER!" I chuckled and took that as a yes as Papyrus went upstairs and came back down with a blanket and pillow. "Umm...is there more or..." he shook his head. "Oh well, guess were sharing huh?" I giggled in reply to Ink's statement.


	10. Cuddles And A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff anyone?

Apparently there was only one blanket and pillow so Ink decided he could be used as cushioning beneath me and snuggle me close on the couch after putting his giant paintbrush to the side. I feel a red hot blush and it's not going away any time soon. I've never slept next to someone before, let alone on top of them, let alone with a skeleton. (A/N: get your minds out of the gutter for this part of the story please lol)

"Comfy?" he asked in...a husky voice? I blushed even redder and it became closer to a red pepper than a tomato. "Stop te-teasing me l-like that" I hid my face in his shirt. He chuckled, holding me closer being near him at this moment has suddenly made something in me want to break free but I refuse it. I don't know what could happen and it's scary. Was it my soul?

"Knock knock" I squeaked in surprise, another knock knock joke? Might as well play along. "Who's there?" "a door" something didn't seem right with this joke, it made no sense in my mind. "A door...who?" as soon as I said it however, I instantly knew what he was going to say.

"Adore you" I widened my eyes and I felt....bones on my lips? 'WAS HE KISSING ME!? OMG OMG OMG' the words kept repeating in my head and I felt I was going to explode on the inside and I felt that something from before come out. A golden glow radiated around the room and I felt Sans stiffen in surprise. My soul...that's what wanted out?

It radiated brightly and nudged against Sans face embarrassingly. "Eheh umm....s-sorry umm, how do I put it back?" I sat up and tried pulling it away but a bony hand took my wrist. I looked at Sans face and he was staring at my soul in awe. "A golden soul....it's beautiful, I wish I could paint it" he looked at me "can I?" blushing heavier, I nodded and felt like I was going to faint from how hot I was. He let go of my wrist and pushed my soul gently back in my chest.

"Now how about we get some sleep and we can go back to Undertale again in the morning" so where I come from is called Undertale from how often he seems to say it when refering to home. I laid down on his chest again and tried to fall asleep. I felt bones stroking my head lightly and...it had pulled me to sleep within a few minutes of it.

Ink!Sans POV:

Her soul was gold...and so bright. I stopped petting her head a half an hour after she went to sleep. I just couldn't however when I thought of how Error knew she was there, did he know how important she was to me? I sighed and hugged (y/n) tighter, I wonder if I should show her the other AU's after recovering my magic. I'm sure she would like them just as much as I do, especially tinytale. I chuckled as I remember tiny Flowey trying to be threatening against me, even his omega form was barely my height.

Hmm...I began thinking about that story I read...a girl with a golden soul. So there was one before but only one person even recorded or thought about it. Maybe I should read that Soul Mates book again later and see what else it has. Satisfied, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

\----the next day----

I felt someone nudging me and I grumbled, still mostly asleep. 'five more minutes' "okay, I'll just get Swap Sans" was that Papyrus? I shot my eyes opened "NO! I-I mean, umm that's okay I'm awake now, see...eheh" I tried getting up but remembered last night and I felt heat go to my face and I looked down again. 

"Umm...I'm just gonna Uhh..stay like this a little longer" "suit yourself bud, I'm still getting Sans up, he has to look for the human today, then the...fun begins" I heard him sigh, fun meaning to see if they are genocide or pacifist. "It should be Pacifist this time, though I'm not certain"

He just looked at me with a darkened expression before it turned back into its lazy one. "We shall see, now I believe I got someone to wake up and you got someone to get back home. Good luck Ink and make sure not to 'mess' anything up" he chuckled and I stared. Did he just make a pun out of my magic? I facepalmed before sitting up, bringing (y/n) with me.

I wrapped an arm under the crook of her knees and swiftly held her bridal style before fully getting up. She was still snoring away as I went outside and was surprised to actually see my Papyrus already there. "ALREADY FIGURED OUT WHERE YOU WENT WHEN I THOUGHT OF WHERE YOU MIGHT TAKE HER. THIS IS A RATHER SPECIAL ONE ISN'T IT?" I nodded happily.

"BRO, YOUR MISSING YOUR PAINTBRUSH, I'LL GO GET IT, THE PORTALS OPEN BEHIND THE HOUSE, YOU KNOW WHERE" I nodded again and he ran inside as I walked.


	11. Not So Peaceful Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Racism is very aggressive here o.O
> 
> Some people are going to have a b a d t i m e. Heheheh. Read and find out why :3 (Ink is a hero XD)

After we had gotten back, I was told I could go back home to relax. Apparently Ink was helping what he called 'the creators' make a new AU called DimensionTale (my own AU where instead of just the underground, there are realms monsters can create from memories of only the underground) so I began to walk around some. 

Maybe I should go to Grillbys again, haven't been there in a long while, perhaps I could make friends with the Sans here. 

I was almost there when four drunk looking men and a woman got in front of me. "Umm, Can I help you guys?" I said with a nervous tone. Drunk people tend to do stupid things that they usually later regret, I learned that the hard way when one of my parents got drunk for a day. "Heh, whats a cute girl like you doing in a dump like this?" I glared at them. The woman with them didn't look drunk but was looking off to the side nervously.

"This is my home and it is not a dump! Everyone here is kind and nice, nicer than you four are being!" I yelled. One of the men stepped toward me and punched me in the face. "NO ONE TALKS BACK TO ME!" he screamed. I fell to the sidewalk and felt a jarring sensation in my head before feeling a pressuring weight on my stomach. He was stepping on me. 

"This dump has even more trash than I thought. You like these monsters so much? Lets treat ya like one then" the other drunks nervously shuffled in place before running off with the woman from before, in terror. I felt a punch to my eye and I screamed in pain.

"Heh, your weak, just like a whinsum I had dusted a few days ago, maybe this will be just like that" he cackled drunkly as he pressed the heel of his foot down, crushing a rib, I felt tears come to my eyes. Ink...where are you?...

Ink!Sans POV:

Finally, I was done with painting and animating everyone of this AU. I was asked that it remained black and white and so I did, now I can go back to (y/n) and relax. I felt something pounding in my chest, someone's calling for my help. 'Ink...where are you?...' (y/n)?! 

I rushed out of my void room and out the door of our house. Where is she!? I panicked and ran, calling out to her, hoping she will call for help again. Instead of words, it was a scream that made me stumble as I ran. No no NO! (y/n)! I felt the call for help come from a few blocks away from Grillbys. I grit my teeth as I ran.

As soon as I got there however, I felt extreme rage take over me at the sight, its just as bad as Error's destruction. A man was cackling as he hit her in the face and ground his foot into her stomach. 

Slowly stomping over to him, he turned around as he felt my magic crackling I'm the air. "Mind getting off her?....NOW!" I took the paint brush slowly out off my back. "Heh, and what makes you think I will, disgusting monster, I bet sh-" I cut him off by whacking him with special ink, slamming him into a wall and be held there. I dropped my paintbrush and rushed to (y/n)'s side.

"(y/n)! Stay with me, you hear?" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up, ink coming from my eyes in rivulets. It was Grillby with a phone in hand. "I called emergency and the police" I'm surprised, he never wants to talk to people. I nodded and looked back at (y/n) as she was breathing heavily, looking at me with a pained smile. I...should have stayed with her, the AU could have waited for another day.

"You came for me" I nodded and just hugged her. "Everything will be alright, help is coming fast, I'm going to heal you as much as possible beforehand, okay?" she weakly nodded and closes her healthy eye with a small smile.

I took the color pink from my belt and held it before me, transforming it into magic energy similar to all the other Sans. I saw pink in my vision as I began the healing process. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grillby bending down and checking for any other wounds besides the ones on her stomach and face.

"There's one on her left arm...." I nodded and put my hand there next, feeling exhausted. "You know bud, it would be better to ask for help" Undertale Sans? I looked to my left and there he was, eye lights no longer there. He bent down and his hand down alongside my own, twirling blue magic mixing with pink.

"T-thanks" I managed to say through the strain. A few more minutes is all we need.

(Y/N)'s POV:

-several hours later-

I felt pain wracking my body as my mind came back to me. I heard a beeping of a heart monitor. So I'm still alive?....Ink! I opened one of my eyes in a panic and sat up, making the pain worse and the beeping faster.

"Calm down (y/n), I'm right here, nothings going to hurt you anymore" I looked to my left in time to be tackled into a soft hug by Ink. My heartbeat slowed down as my panic receded. I shakily brought one hand up when I realized the left was in a cast. Ink stopped hugging me and gave a relieved smile, pushing me down gently down onto the hospital bed. "I'm glad your finally awake, now I know your going to alright for sure"

"I'll be fine but dang does this hurt, thanks for finding me Ink" I attempted a smile and managed a tight lipped one when I felt the pain from my eye. He frowned before giving me a strained smile back. "What's wrong Ink?"

"I should have been there with you, not making things that could be done another day" he let his head drop as he shuffled in place. "You wouldn't have known, heck, even I didn't but you got there in time so I think that counts the most" I tried to stand up, he needs a hug right now. I bit my tongue from the pain as I jolted myself into him and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning my weight barely on one leg.

I must have surprised him cause it took a few moments to hug back and gently, careful of my injuries but still holding me upright. "Olive you Ink, no matter what" I said with a non pained smile this time. "Olive you too...(y/n)" he swept me up carefully and I laid my head against his chest. He smiled and sat down on the hospital bed with me in his arms.

The door was opened and in came...was that Toriel!? I widened my eyes. "Hello child, Ink, I'm here to heal her wounds completely so she can go home and rest" the kind goat monster...the one I drew, I wonder if she would look good in more than her purple robe... "Hey Ink" "yeah?" 

"Think you might be able to pull off painting Toriel's robe blue without her noticing?" with a snap of a finger, apparently he's that fast, a small paintbrush levitated over behind Toriel as she worked on my arm and began lightly tapping her dress, turning it blue. I chuckled "what's so funny my child?" "nothing Tori, it's just something we did" technically he didn't lie. She hummed before looking at her sleeve in shock and I burst out laughing, pain making it less loud.

"Oh my goodness! Did you two do this?" she gave us a stern look but failed when she noticed it fit well against her white fur. I nodded and Ink followed suit, slowly smiling wider. Everything has been great, even through all that's happened. I still have Ink by my side.


	12. Soul Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice from the G Sans XP
> 
> And Ink is clingy lol

It has been two days since my not so peaceful walk turned violent and I still had Ink next to me. Ever since that accident, he's not let me go, even in my own home. Every time I went to the bathroom, he hung outside of it and followed me when I go out. Heck he even slept on my bedroom floor when I went to bed.

It had certainly been creepy at that time but it almost seemed like he never calms down. I sighed as I sat on  couch, leaning against Ink quietly. He still had that serious expression but it was softened when I sighed. "Sorry....I just don't want to lose you to anything because I wasn't there"

"You know...I AM safe in my own home" I laughed. Sure having him around 24/7 was making me nervous but it was nice to have him around, I always felt warmth and love in my soul. He smiled and chuckled "I know but I still like to make sure, but if you want some alone time, I could head back home. Just rush over to my house if you need me" I nodded, reasonable distance enough.

As he walked away and out the front door, I thought of my parents....did they miss me at all? Nah, they would if they called.....right? Or were they waiting for me to? I decided I might as well call.

 

Ink!Sans POV:

Maybe I have been too clingy. I only hope she will be alright without me but she was right, her home WAS safe, for now. Apparently Grillby had sent the guy to jail and put a seal on her home, how? I don't know. I decided I would visit Underswap for the day, perhaps I could come up with a way to protect her better. After saying bye to Papyrus, I made a portal and jumped right through, closing it behind me.

Huh, I'm on target this time, right in front of Papyrus as he slept at his station in Hotland, which means....I gotta hide! Alphys and the human are coming. I decided to hide behind the water cooler up ahead, no one looks behind the thing anyways. And I was right, the human came through with Alphys right on her tail until she saw Papyrus that is. So the kid is a Pacifist, that's good. I smiled inwardly, pain will not come to Underswap this reset, I'll make sure of it.

"You can come out now Ink...their gone" I looked up at Papyrus as he leaned against the cooler. I nodded and walked out from behind the cooler "so why are you here, need some 'advice' on your 'girlfriend'?" I heard him chuckle and I blushed hard as I nodded slowly.

"I...want to protect her all the time but I can't be with her 24/7, that would make her uncomfortable and my job harder...what do I do?" I looked at him in a desperate plea of assistance and he had a look that read, 'are you kidding me?' he sighed and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, lighting it up with magic.

"Just ask Gaster Sans, he IS the love expert of this caliber." ...I didn't think about that, huh... "But he usually wants a fee for helping someone out, I'm not sure if your exempt. From what I know, he left for Abysstale a few days ago and will probably still be there" I nodded "thx Swap Paps, that's some useful information. I'll be sure to visit again with (y/n)"

He was suddenly done with his cigarette as he stomped on it as it fell "Sans would love to see his human friend again" and he's suddenly gone. Time to get going then.

Gaster!Sans POV:

Dang blasted machine! I kicked it and felt a bone break and I cursed like crazy. Now I can't get out of Abysstale and the Sans here is driving me crazy with his stories! I sighed and knocked my head with my fist lightly, thinking.

I can't have Ink Sans finding me otherwise I'll be lectured on the cons of multiverse traveling. Hmm...am I missing a component? Or perhaps a wire is out of place. I bent down and opened the front and began examining the wiring and noticed one....burning. Great the wire to its energy source is dead!

"Hey uhh....I'm pretty sure I can help...again" I got up and whipped my head around, glaring. Oh, it's just Ink......aw shoot its Ink! My glare turned into a look of exasperation as I awaited the lecture. But it never came. "I'll let it go this time and get you home IF you help me out" he looked like he was exhausted but...determined. I sighed for the second time this day "alright, what is it you need".

"I want to know if there is a way to know if a person is hurt or in pain when far away, like in another AU far away" he can't be serious..."yeah but uhh....pal? Who's this for exactly?" if it's another Sans, well...I don't think he would want to do IT...he was blushing soo....a girl? "U-uhh....*sigh* my girlfriend (y/n)" called it!

"Heh, buddy, chum, pal....all you have to do is 'Mark' her soul with your magic, protecting not only the soul but also it would tell you what she is feeling. Though it also will be the same for her" heh...the marking process, where their practically sharing souls, its a rather.... intimate of a process, hopefully he really loves this girl.

He began blushing hard enough that colorful smoke rose from his face, AHAHAHAHA! Oh man this is funny! I shoulda gave him love advice long ago! "I-i-is that a-a-all? N-no other w-way?!" I chuckled with an evil grin. "Nnnnope" he crumpled to the ground and hid his face in the snow, oh hey, did I mention a burning wire in SNOW of all things? "Now, you gonna get me home now, or what? Please hurry, before THAT Sans comes back" I begged at the last part.

He nodded and quickly swiped up a portal and I used my magic to levitate my machine with me. "Thanks" he nodded and I stepped through. Ahh...home sweet home.


	13. Hesitance Then Willingness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You trust Ink. He does the marking :3

Finding nothing to do, I began drawing again. It had been two hours now since trying to call my parents and I got no response, they weren't even in the region apparently. Before I knew it, I began drawing Ink holding...a heart? It wasn't colored since I lost my colored pencils a while back, I know their somewhere in this house just not...where in the house. I sighed and looked at my finished product and I couldn't help the smile or the giggle that came to me.

I wonder if I should go see Ink or stay in bed. My legs decided for me when I tried to get up as they felt like they were filled with lead. I decided to go to sleep so I peeled off my clothes and into my (f/c) nightgown. I sighed and got back onto my bed, leaning on my side, and began relaxing. That is, until I felt bony arms hug me from behind. I shot up in surprise and looked over, just as a colorful portal was closing, leaving me to look down at a nervously laughing but smiling Ink. I didn't know I held my breath until he looked at me in worry and I let it out, breathing evenly now.

"Sorry to startle you, I just rushed back from Abysstale and umm...accidentally thought of you as I was using my magic? Heh heheh..." he looked down and was blushing heavily, sputtering like crazy. I looked down and I felt the warmth go to my cheeks as I gathered my shirt and pants, putting them on on top of my gown in embarrassment, even as my legs felt like giving way. "I-I didn't s-s-see anything!" he was covering his eye sockets and scooting into the wall next to my bed.

'I didn't expect this but...I trust him, he isn't a pervert' I told myself just to calm down. I sat on the floor and took a few deep breathing exercises to calm my flaming cheeks down. "A-are you umm...mad at me? I could leave if you want, no hard feelings there" he got off my bed and was about to run out of my room until I held him back by grabbing a fist full of brown on his shirt. "I-I'm okay, you just startled me is all. Will you keep me company a little longer? I was getting a little bored and lonely just staring at the walls and ceiling." he looked surprised but nodded and sat down with me.

I smiled at him. "So, is there anything new to hear about? I wanna hear a story about an AU, they sound amazing" he laughed lightly before he began a tale about a tiny flower monster named Flowey from an AU called TinyTale. I listened eagerly.

Ink!Sans POV:

She seemed eager to hear of TinyTale that I began telling her about AbyssTale, the one I found Gaster Sans in. She seemed to love the story about how that Sans was created, her (e/c) eyes would light up in fascination and I couldn't keep the colors off my cheek nor stop the vibrations coming from my soul.

"Are you okay Ink? Your blushing literal rainbows" I froze, mid sentence as I felt like I could pass out. She looked at me in worry and touched her forehead to my own, closing her eyes. I felt my soul give a literal tug, going past my ribcage and my shirt, making her gasp in surprise. I've never...taken my soul out before!

The rainbow of swirling colors that were in small bands, lit her face up in a multitude of colors, ranging from red to aqua blue, purple,...green. I thought of what Gaster Sans had said and for some reason, my soul decided to get closer to her, stopping just at her chest. She cupped it slightly in her hands as she leaned back and I felt a jolt, causing me to flinch. She saw this and let go. "I'm so sorry Ink, did that hurt?" she was just too adorable for her own good right now.

Before I knew what I was doing, I kissed her on the lips and she froze before....kissing me back. I felt joy at this but hesitated from going further and I pulled away, looking to the side shyly, pulling at my shirt nervously. 'Does she really like me back or is that just what people call the heat of the moment?' I was snapped from my thoughts by a hand pulling me back to her as she kissed me. 'I guess I have my answer' I chuckled before hugging her and kissing back and I heard a pop as the glow of her soul as it came out.

She pulled back and looked at me with trust in her eyes as she smiled. "May I....try something? I promise it won't hurt" I had to be sure that she trusts me with this. She nodded "I'm going to do something called the 'Marking' and it would protect your soul and tell me your in danger. It's just...the only way I can make sure your safe but it's considered rather...intimate" there's that word, just have to wait for the rejection of the thought. "Okay, I trust you, plus it's fine, I want you to be able to know I'm okay while your gone, so you won't worry about me, plus its nice to know you won't feel 'bonely' without me in sight. " 

She just made a pun...wow it's been awhile since that! My smile grew. "You ready?" she nodded.

(Y/N)'s POV:

I wonder if he realizes I know what marking meant to monsters, I read about it when they came out with a monster library a few months after they came above ground. It binds two beings together through their magic but in a human's case, its their soul, allowing both to sense how the other is and where they are.

I loved that fact in the books and now...now I know Ink loves me a lot. I didn't hesitate in answering him I shoved my soul towards him. He smiled with joy and held out his own colorful soul close to mine, causing sparks to fly, colorful and bright. I felt happiness that I knew wasn't completely my own and...love. I fell forward into Ink out of the overwhelming feelings weakening my strength. He hugged me tightly and I felt the calm sense of protection crawling all over me.

Before I knew it, I felt my soul go back into my chest and saw his nudge me back as it went into him. "That was...incredible" and indescribable in all the good ways. He laughed but it sounded like it was choked with the same thing as my own. He turned me around and pulled me fully into his chest where he proceeded to put his chin on top of my head.

"Thank you for trusting me. And for loving me." I smiled and felt sleep come to me quicker than before. "Love you Ink" I felt warmth in my chest before it settled down again "love you too, (y/n)". And with that, I fell asleep in Ink's arms.


	14. Meeting Error Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Dancetales here XD.

Ink!Sans POV:

She's sound asleep even as I wake up. I must have overwhelmed her last night. I felt a call for help across timelines. 'Someone, anyone, help us....please...Frisk is going to die' I felt around with my magic and found it was coming from....Dancetale. Is it Error again? I tried getting up but I began to think. Shaking (y/n) awake, I saw her eyes open lazily before smiling. "Hey Ink, whats up" "the ceiling" she laughed and sat up. "Hey (y/n), wanna come with me again to see another AU? I think you'll like this Sans."

Her eyes sparkled and I felt the excitement like a rocket taking off. "Would I?! Oh this is gonna be fun!" she instantly jumped off me and grabbed her sketchbook and pencil and I got up, readying my paintbrush. Thinking about the location of the plea, I veered it slightly to the left so I could hide (y/n) while I fight. Can never be too careful. I felt my brothers energy spiking in the same direction. "Now, I want you to be careful when we get there, there's a lot of fighting but I need someone to help the Sans there" she nodded and I swiped downwards, hugged (y/n) close, running through the portal and....into Waterfall.

The portal closed behind us and I felt the hum of magic crackling in violence. I saw Error holding Dancetale Sans by the neck. I also saw the soul in Dancetale's hand, not letting go even with how he looks. Suddenly, a bolt of red color zipped towards Error and he let go of the other Sans to avoid the damage. I let go of (y/n) and she ran towards Dancetale. "Hey (y/n), catch" I tossed her a vial of pink paint and she caught it. "What's this for?" I nodded my head towards Dancetale and I saw him clutch the soul closely. She nodded and slowly approached Dancetale so I let her be and began helping Papyrus with Error.

(Y/N)'s POV:

I walked towards this new Sans and stopped 10 feet away when he started to glare heavily at me. I just smiled and sat down. He looked at me in confused pain and looked down at the vial of pink paint Ink gave me. "Hi, my names (y/n), I don't think I've had the pleasure of knowing yours however" I tried to make small talk to calm him down, one false move that he sees as hostility and he could lash out blindly.

"The names Sans.....Sans of Dancetale" he calmed down after the greeting. "Well, Sans of Dancetale, I came here with Ink to help you, I honestly don't know what this vial does but I trust Ink, will you let me help you?" he stared before slowly nodding and hesitantly unfurled from the red soul and I uncorked the vial. Scooting closer, I put some on my finger and ran it across the cracks in his skull and was about to apply it to his arms when I suddenly felt something yank me away.

I looked down towards my stomach and noticed blue strings. I quickly splashed the Sans with all the color as I was being dragged off again. I looked around to notice papyrus without arms and Ink trying to attack the strings but was shot at by some big Dragon skull thing that had the colors of who I called Error, for the signs around him. "Heh, you brought her again, she must be important to you" when he said important, his voice went up in pitch before returning to normal.

"You leave her alone Error!" Ink yelled in anger. Error laughed darkly as he continued to drag me and Ink continued to fight. "And why would I do that when she can be my new puppet! I just need to discipline her before th-" he got knocked aside and I felt the strings loosen their hold on me. I felt cold bony hands grip my arm and pull me up. The new Sans..."Hey bub, I'm back to give you" his eye lights disappeared and was replaced with a glowing blue pupil in his left "a b a d t i m e" I shivered in fright and Ink glared at the new Sans.

He let go of my arm and a few white Dragon skulls appeared above Error and fired beams of light at him. After a few seconds, they stopped but Error wasn't there. I felt the strings again and I looked back. He was entering that white space, again with me in tow. "(y/n)!" I felt the need to tell him your alright so I sent the feeling to him and he stopped. I could feel his fear but my calm washed it away.

The glitching portal closed and I was left with Error again. I looked back at Error and he looked at me with an evil smirk. "Your gonna paaay for before, puppet" he was practically hissing the words with anger. But all I could see was hollowness in his eyes along with insanity that comes from being alone. Heh, I almost felt that when he left me there before.

I felt the strings tighten to uncomfortable levels but not any further. "What the actually fff-" he tried tightening the strings again but something prevented it and, in frustration it seems, he pulled out my soul. It was surrounded by a rainbow of colors in snaking little bands that rotated. "....that's new...." I said in fascination. I felt a thrum of panic and my soul flared with it for a brief moment, blinding Error. "GAH! It wasn't this bright before!" 

I chuckled and he glared at me. "What's so funny, puppet" he spat the last word. "Its called 'Marking', haven't you heard of it before?" he looked at me in angry confusion before looking off to the side "no..." I felt bad, has he been doing this same stuff all his life? I wanted to hug him and tell him that it's alright, that I can be his friend.

He put me down and sighed, looking down and sat where he stood, strings fiddling with a soul instead. Where did that one come from? "You know, I could be your friend and make sure your not lonely, if you want" I smiled at him and he just glared before looking down again. I got up and walked over to him. He looked up and was about to speak what might have been a warning but I bent down and hugged him, causing him to glitch again. "S-stop that! G-get off!" but he didn't pull me away and I nuzzled myself further and felt something wet slide onto my shoulder as he hugged back.

I rubbed his back with a smile. I want to be friends with him and stop him from doing something he would later regret. If he killed everyone, he would be alone again and that, to me was harsher than death. I pulled back to see that his tear tracks from before we're glowing with fresh tears. I smiled at him and he somehow forces himself to smile. "I'll give you back to Ink...just promise me you'll come back soon?" I nodded. "Of course? What are friends for?"

He smiled wider and pushed my soul back in and I felt warmth once again. He opened a portal and I looked through to see Ink on the other side, waiting with a look of panic until he saw me. "(y/n)! Your back!" he got up and looked past me at Error in surprise. I looked back as well to see him looking to the side "it's only this once, you hear me" I patted his back and walked out of the white space. "See you later Error, be good, won't you?" I smiled at him as I turned around, only to see the portal almost closed as he gave a sad smile back and he nodded.

"How did you.....what happened in there?" Ink looked at me in awe as I walked towards him. I smiled "I made a new friend today".


	15. Chapter 15

After that incident with Error, Ink wouldn't let me down and kept carrying me around, Papyrus and Dancetale Sans beside him. "Hey kid, do you know how to dance? Same question with you Inktale" I shook my head no and was about to ask him why he asked but he held out the red soul from before and gave it to Ink. "Come back after the reset with Frisk in tow and I'll show ya how it's done" I looked up at Ink and he had this baffled expression on his face and grabbed the soul in his hand, swirling it with a touch of purple paint. Everything turned black except for Ink and Papyrus. "Don't worry (y/n), we will go back soon, but first, there's another person you might like to meet" he kept walking and I put my head on his ribcage with a nod.

After about a minute of walking through nothing but darkness, I looked up ahead to see a floating red heart and a brown haired kid dodging what looked like....another kid? this one creeped me out and I shivered. The kid holding a knife was chuckling evilly as 'she' looked at the brown haired child with black pools for eyes. I felt Ink tighten his grip on me in reassurance and I settled down as much as I could. Ink is here, I'm okay, plus Papyrus is here still as well, I had nothing to worry about. As we approached, the brown haired kid was just too tired to dodge any longer and was about to be stabbed until he began radiating a purple glow around his soul. I gasped, that's the soul I saw Ink grab, so it's this kid's?

The knife bounced off as we approached and she glare at me and Ink, knowing who stopped her. "Sorry Chara, a problem with the timeline. Dancetale needs a break. We shall see if Frisk here stays in control" Ink was smiling at the two kids awkwardly. Was this supposed to happen then? The girl nodded with a straight lined look and disappeared, giving 'Frisk' a tiny nod. "Alright kid, I was asked to bring you to Sans and I plan on doing so, take as much time as you need in the RUINs, me, Papyrus, and (y/n) here can only watch but we will cheer you on" Frisk looked at me and smiled. Suddenly, two yellow signs appeared in front of Frisk, one saying RESET and the other, CONTINUE, he pressed the RESET button and I felt like I was floating for a minute before color appeared in my vision and I felt arms around my form again. "You alright (y/n)?"

I felt like I was hyperventilating. What WAS that? "I-I'll be al-alright" wow I was stuttering, floating in darkness scared me a little. I looked around and noticed that Papyrus was transparent looking. I looked up and noticed that Ink was too, so I'm assuming I'm also transparent. "what's going on?" he didn't answer but moved from a flowery patch of light and into the dank caverns ahead. "Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower! but you already know that dontcha!" it was Frisk and...a flower with a face? how odd and kinda funny, it looks like a bigger version of the Flowey Ink told me about. I giggled and luckily, the flower didn't notice but...was he trying to kill Frisk with those pellets? "You know how this is done, it's kill or be killed down here now DIE!" he laughed demonically as his smile turned evil and creepy. "this happens all the time and only Frisk, Sans, and Flowey remember after a reset, which you just witnessed" Ink explained. I nodded but really wanted to help Frisk as a ring of the pellets surrounded him. Suddenly, out of the door behind Flowey, a fireball shoved Flowey away and Toriel walked through it. "such a cruel creature, torturing such a poor and innocent youth!" she said, glaring in the direction Flowey got flung. She looked down at Frisk "Do not fear, my child, I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINs, I come here every day to see if anyone has fallen down into the underground"

I smiled, so Toriel was this nice...but she doesn't remember ever meeting Frisk until now in this version of Undertale and it left me saddened. Ink felt it and sent a reassuring feeling through the link between our souls and went on ahead just as Toriel grabbed Frisk's hand, leading him onwards. "This is where Toriel stayed for many years after Chara and her son, Asriel, died. Chara wasn't the most...kindest of children except to Asriel himself" he explained. "Can I walk on my own now Ink?" I asked. I wanted actually use my legs once in a while. "nope" "BROTHER, LET THE HUMAN DOWN, SHE CAN'T BECOME LAZY LIKE UNDERTALE SANS! THAT WOULD BE PURE TORTURE!" Ink laughed and I guess he agreed since he let me down gently. "Stay close to us and make sure you know your way back, but you can explore a little before Frisk goes through the RUINs completely, I'll let you know then." I nodded happily and skipped ahead and watched Frisk go up some stairs and I followed. Frisk looked in my direction before shrugging and walking through the doorway with Toriel. I veered away from them and explored. I saw Whinsums, Froggits, Vegetoids and what looks like a jelly like creature that was wiggling itself around.  I smiled and took my sketchbook out but didn't see my pencil and I scratched my head in confusion. I usually keep it with my sketchbook but it's not there, oh well. I put it away and continued walking around.

 

"Hey umm, kiddo, what are you doing without Inktale Sans?" I turned myself to the left and saw Dancetale Sans staring at me in obvious confusion and I smiled, he can see me. "How can you see me? Ink said no one can see us" I asked curiously, smiling brightly still. "Heh, each of us Sans' can sense anothers magic by focusing our own" he explained and I nodded. He held out a hand to me with a smile "Let's teach you to dance for Inktale, shall we?" I nodded happily, excitement at the thought of dancing with Ink. I took hold of his hand and began leading me into a dance like no other. "Just move yourself like I am, just don't copy me, this dance is usually reserved for Frisk but you seem nice enough" He swirled me in a circle before grabbing my hand and letting me go as I watched him. Music started from out of nowhere and it was catchy, I could move my body to this! https://youtu.be/GrI4bRtrOAo

I began shaking my hips and stomping my feet down in rhythm with the song and began singing along. I felt wind going above me and looked to see that it was Dancetale Sans flipping above me and landing, doing some hip hop moves and I decided to play along with his moves and began dancing my own in sync dance around him. He chuckled and flipped over to the side in a cart wheel before going down and doing a 6 spin in front of me. I felt eyes on the back of my head before feeling bony fingers go around my sides. I giggled and looked up, seeing a blushing but smiling Ink.

Ink!Sans POV:  
-A little while back-

I watched as she skipped off and I felt Papyrus put his hand around my head, leaning me into him and giving me a noogie. "ACK!- Don't noogie the skelebro Paps!" He laughed and let go and I rubbed my head with a laugh. "Wanna follow her? Just to make sure? I'll stay with Frisk and let you know when he leaves the RUINs" I nodded happily and we went down seperate ways after the stairway. I felt my soul tug me in the right direction, going past Froggits, Moldsmals, a single Vegetoid and finally a few Whinsums before coming upon a sight that brought awe and excitement into my soul. It was (y/n), dancing with Dancetale Sans, is he trying to teach her to dance? She couldn't see me but Dancetale could and he grinned and began a cart wheel before spinning on the ground six times, looking back at me with a look that screamed, 'Your turn' I heard music at that instant and knew what it was. Megalovania, Every Sans has one he can use and he stopped his and I began my own just as I put my hands on her waist.   
https://youtu.be/SjtyYGs1_WE

"Hello, beautiful lady, may I have this dance?" I asked in a gentleman's voice She looked up happily at me and nodded. Dancetale blipped out of existence, leaving behind a small bit of blue smoke as he went. I began dancing as much as possible with her. She smiled and cheered as the dance ended and so did my song. I held her close to me and kissed her forehead, she giggled and did the same, going on her toes to do so. "Let's continue on, shall we?" "OKAY!" she shouted in joy and she leaped into the air. I laughed and held her hand, leading us to the right path as I knew that Papyrus was waiting. This has been a fun day.


	16. Home Sweet Home...And Error Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Bluffs for everyone! XD

After we saw most of Dancetale, Ink and Papyrus brought me home and I decided we could have a sleepover at Underswap's later and they agreed, Ink saying it was for a promise he made to Underswap Papyrus. "Hey Ink? Do you think you could stay for a bit?" I felt nervous and a little embarrassed but I wanted him to stay close. He nodded and plopped down beside me on the couch. "You wanna paint the walls a different color? I think we can make a rainbow in the night sky" I said, smiling.

"Sure! A rainbow will fit you just as well" he was looking at me with a warm smile that had me smiling back. He got up and suddenly came out with four other brushes in between one of his hands, grinning. "Here ya go" he gave me them and one changed color at the tip to (f/c). I giggles and he began painting the sky a faded red color as I colored a few of the stars, him using various colors after doing the sky around the stars.

I was having fun and I could tell Ink was as well. After a half hour or this, we sat down and admired our work, it was pretty neat. "Now it's even more colorful" I giggled and looked at Ink. He wasn't looking at the walls and ceiling however, he was looking at me with a warm expression. And before I knew it, we were scooting towards each other without realizing it.

Before our lips met however, I heard static and felt something bowl into me from the side. "AAAH!-" thump! I fell off the couch and felt something heavy crush my ribs. I heard a glitching grown and felt the pressure come off me. I looked up to see Ink holding Error, anger in his eyes. "Okay, when and how did you get here Error" I heard Error chuckling as strings started attacking to my ceiling, causing cracks to form on it.

He suddenly swung his hands down and pulled himself from Ink's grasp, dropping himself next to me on the floor and he proceeded to poke me. "You dead, puppet? Or are you still alive?" I groaned in answer as I slumped my head down, my ribs hurt a lot thanks to Error. "Heh, umm...I'm not good at this but.....I'm uhh...sor-r-r-ryyy?" he started repeating the 'r' in sorry and frowning slightly.

I could feel the disbelief in Ink as he just stared at Error in surprise. I tried lifting my head again and I felt strings wrap around me and suddenly I'm on...a hammock of blue? "You alright there (y/n)?" he called me by name! I smiled at that and looked at Ink who was calming down.

Error!Sans POV:

Oh sh**! He's angry, no, pissed. I had just landed on his girlfriend and had the gall to poke her....I did not think this visit through. Maybe I could still fix this, just have to get her off the ground. I created a hammock and lifted her up. I almost smiled as I saw Ink Sans trying to calm down in the corner of my eye.

"You alright there (y/n)?" I asked as politely as possible, I don't want my new...friend? to die or think I'm rude to her. She looked at me with an excited smile and nodded. I almost genuinely smiled at this but held it back, I don't know if I can trust her fully, especially with my rival here. "I uhh...f-felt like u-umm...stopping by" I stuttered, I freaking stuttered! I mentally facepalmed and waited for her to say I'm an idiot or for Ink to throw me back into the anti-void through my own portal, but nothing happened. 

I looked at Ink to see him fall backwards on the spot dramatically, looking dazed. "....I didn't do it" I said quickly. "Umm, ya you did, just not in the way you think" she said. We looked at each other before full out laughing. If this was a comedy show, it would probably have full stars! 

It took us a long time to calm down, Ink recovering and glaring at us both. "Not funny" he mumbled, tossing his head to the side with a blush. "Sure it is, just me being nice had almost made you faint!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes at my childish behavior. "Oh? And I think it's funny that you ran away from a hug from (y/n)" he teased. "Hey, leave me outta this you two!" she said sternly. We looked at her as she tried getting up but got tangled instead and gave a pained look.

"I think her umm ribs might have cracked from my impact" I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and nervously laughed. Ink glared at me before getting a pink vial from his arsenal of specially made ink, I believe that one heals, the blue one freezes, the red one burns, and the last one I had the pleasure of dealing with the most, the green, sticky.

He walked over to (y/n) and made some of the ink into energy, touching her chest lightly where I had landed. I screwed up no matter what. I sighed and began shuffling toward my portal. "Your not going anywhere Error!" I froze at her words. She couldn't be wanting to be my friend after this, maybe she wants revenge? I wouldn't blame her anyways, it's just like my goal. I walked over to her and Ink.

"Go ahead..." I looked down and prepared for the blow but instead, received a.....hug? I froze again and felt my reboot bar going as I slumped to the ground. "PFFT- AHAHAHAHA!" Ink started laughing as my body glitches from anger but unable to do anything. (y/n) smiled at me and the rebooting process took longrr. Ink was still laughing as the bar disappeared and I pounced, making us fall backwards. "Payback" I said before pulling at his cheeks, causing his laugh to stop but he was still smirking. He put his hands on my waist and...started tickling me!

I got off in a hurry and scrambled away. (y/n) looked amused at all this as Ink got up and dusted invisible dust off himself. He smiled at me. "That was actually pretty fun" he said. I blushed and walked away "whatever you say" I walked back to my portal and closed it, sitting down. Maybe....it would be nice to have a friend to keep me company....


	17. A New Day, A New AU To Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh....

After Error's visit, Ink has been extremely happy lately, visiting me often. It's been a few days now since that time and we were walking around the city with Undertale Sans, deciding to do pun wars which he seems to be winning. "I 'Relish' the opportunity to walk with you two, I've been feeling a little 'bonely' for a while now" me and Ink laughed. "Maybe we can 'crack' you up to tickle your 'funny bone'" I laughed even harder at Ink's puns. "Heh, your pretty good at this pal, haven't had much good company with people who like puns like you two do" I felt sorry for that and I felt determined to walk with him as much as I can. "I think I will too" Ink seemed to have felt my resolve as he whispered his response.

"Hey, you two keeping secrets already? I find that 'punny'. Makes me curious as to what you two are saying" Sans smile widened as I giggled and Ink chuckled. It was bad but that's what made that one funny. "I thought it would be an 'eggshell'ant idea to keep you company on some walks, you 'crack' us up with your puns" I said with a big grin.

Undertale Sans laughed and shook his head at my puns. "Tibia honest, I never thought you could 'scramble'  me and my puns" ...handle...scramble...it took me a few minutes to think on that pun as they laughed at my attempts to think before I started giggling like crazy and then full out laughing, clutching my side. Oh my god that took me a long time to figure out!

After we settled down, I saw Ink look up in thought. "Hey Undertale, mind if we cut this walk short? I want to show (y/n) something I made a little bit back" "heh, sure pal, just make sure to get back safe, streets aren't safe at around this time". Ink nodded and grabbed my waist, pulling me in the direction of the trees. I waved back at Undertale Sans and he waved back with a genuine smile before he disappeared in a flash of blue.

Huh...wish I could do that, then I can go see (favorite place) often. Ink stopped and I noticed we were shadowed by trees. Wherever were going has Ink excited. "Okay, you know that AU I was working on...before your accident?" he paused halfway through his sentence and shuddered and frowned. I nodded and put a hand on his cheek, he leaned into it and smiled again. "I want to show you it."

I smiled and nodded again, no words were needed for him to feel and see my excitement. He laughed as I pulled my hand away to give him a peace sign with a toothy smile. He stopped laughing but not smiling as he brought his big paintbrush off his back and was making a perfect circle that was his height. 

After that was done, it stayed floating and began rotating in colors. "Ready (y/n)? Cause I think this will be...interesting to see" I looked at him in confusion but nodded anyways. "Ready, I guess?" he chuckled and picked me up, causing me to give a surprised noise before walking through the portal into....black and white? Why is everything black and white, even the wall is? 

I noticed we were in the basement of Toriel's house in the RUINs by design alone, a big door at the end of a long corridor. I could be wrong...especially with that swirling design that was plastered on the door itself. "Ink....where are we?" he grinned "In an AU called DimensionTale, it's rather peculiar but I made it according to a creator's wishes" I still wanted to ask about these creators but didn't, I don't need to snoop into everything he knows, that's just rude. (hint hint: I made this AU myself and will post everything later when I'm finished with it).

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" I stared at him oddly, it was rather colorless here and...was that a dust pile nearby? "Umm...maybe later Ink, I have a bad feeling and it's coming from that pile of....dust?" I shivered for an unknown reason and it felt like a chill was going down my spine. Hearing this and sensing my unease, Ink looked to the side to indeed see a pile of dust, a bit of cloth nearby.

He frowned uneasily and he put me down slowly, leaning me against the side of the door, and walked over to the cloth. He picked it up. It had the same swirling design in white around black and...it was the same dress like robe that Toriel wore whenever I saw her. I felt dread on Ink's end as he took in a shuddering breath. "It's a genocide run...that shouldn't be happening now of all times, we need to leave now" I tried sitting up but fell backwards and I didn't feel the door against my back but snow. 

I tumbled down a small incline and landed in a big pile of snow that Dancetale Sans called a snow puff when I visited. I heard some footsteps coming my way as I attempted to pull my head above the snow puff. No matter what I tried, I couldn't and it was almost to the point of suffocating but then I felt something bony grab hold of my neck and pull it up hard.

I blinked open my eyes to see a very tall Sans glaring down at me with a strained smile. He also was black and white with a jacket on that had that same vortex design but with those dragon skulls on it it, side by side. And man he looked angry, his eye kept twitching from black hollow eye sockets to having white flames coming from one, that is, until he noticed me completely.

He stopped his eye twitching and they turned into small dots.I gulped through his bony fingers choking me slightly and he let go, making me fall to the ground coughing. "Your not Frisk..." He mumbled and looked at me in confusion. "I suppose it don't matter anyway, your still human so I still need to kill you before you kill anyone."

I'm suddenly thrown sideways into a tree and I felt a crack in my arm. I screamed in pain. I felt tears blurring my vision along with black spots covering it and I blacked out.

DimensionTale!Sans POV:

No more, I can't stand another genocidal maniac of a child! I stomped my way toward the door and saw something land in a snow puff near the incline, kid must of fell in, no matter, they will be dead soon. I grit my teeth and put my hand into the pile of snow, feeling my hand go around a neck and I pulled up. That...well that's certainly different.

It was a human alright, (e/c) eyes, (h/l) (h/c) hair, and was wearing a (f/c) tank top with (s/f/c) shorts, worse kind of clothing for weather like this. Plus she has actual color instead of the usual black and white like everyone else. I let go in confusion "your not Frisk..." even so...

"I suppose it don't matter anyway, your still human so I still need to kill you before you kill anyone." I flared my magic and slammed her into a tree and I heard a painful crack as she screamed. I felt something sinister behind me and I whirled around to face it 'WHACK!' I fell sideways from something brown hitting me, and hard.

I looked up in pain and saw...Ink? The one who created our AU? He looked angry and was breathing heavily before noticing what he did and he panicked. "I-I'm so sorry, I just didn't want you to hurt (y/n)!" so...the girls with him...oh sh**. I cursed to myself loudly and got up, running toward the girl to see that she had fallen unconcious, blood seeping through her tank top and down into the snow from her arm.

I opened a gate to my house and tried dragging her in but I was making slow process. I saw Ink come up to us and he picked her up with ease, being careful of her arm. He still radiated with an evil aura but it was more subdued with I think sorrow. He went through the portal and I went in after him, shutting it quickly.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out gauze and one of the bones Papyrus used to give Undyne before the...I shook my head at the image and ran back to the living room to see Ink sitting on the couch, the girl propped against him. He was stroking her hair until he saw me coming and he stopped. "I really am sorry about that, I thought she was going to be like Frisk....basically a maniac who finds fun in killing" I frowned and he nodded. "Something was definitely wrong here when I came here with (y/n), Frisk wasn't supposed to even decide that she could do genocide this early in" I sighed.

I started working on her arm, wrapping the bone around her arm, using some of my magic to affix the fragmented bone in place to heal in the process. "He has been genocidal since the beginning but kept on killing Papyrus non stop and when he finally got bored and got to me, he reset after his 52nd death and here we are" I explained. I sighed in relief when I felt the evil aura dissipate completely within that instant. "I also noticed your out of Pink ink, which means that you can't heal her your own way until you have time to make some" which means she got hurt a lot I'm guessing...or perhaps someone got hurt and he spilt it. Whatever the reason, he can't help this girl out right now.

He sighed heavily and it sounded sad. "Hey, knock knock" he looked at me with a tiny twitch of his mouth, bingo! "Who's there?" "dishes" he had a small smile now, closer "dishes who?" my grin widened "dishes a very bad joke!" he laughed. I mentally fist pumped, did it! I was finally done with the make shift cast and I got up, plopping myself on the other end of the couch.

"Soo...why did you come to my AU with her Ink?" it couldn't have been to help us, nothing was interfering enough for me to call for help....almost though. "I wanted to show (y/n) this AU, she got hurt after I was done with it. Dang drunk people almost killed her and I felt like making them hurt worse but....luckily I got stopped by another Sans..." wow, that's a harrowing thought, Ink insanely violent.

"Wow...sorry about that, it won't happen again, I promise" he sighed and began petting (y/n)'s hair softly. "Something is wrong here...you don't mind if I leave (y/n) here with you, do you? I need her out of danger as I search for the problem" I nodded, if it's to get rid of the genocide runs and seeing Paps die a lot, I'd be willing to do anything. He smiled at me and got up, putting her down so she could rest. 

"See ya in a bit and...leave her alone for even a second and I won't be afraid to whack you upside the head again, or worse..." he was going to give me a bad time, I could finish his sentence clearly. "I promise I'll stay with her" he nodded, satisfied and opened up a colorful portal and went through. Well, time to keep watch...this is gonna be a long day.


	18. An Anomaly Detected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A problem occurs that is more than universal of a threat :3

Ink!Sans POV:

I need to find the cause of this before the AU collapses. More thank a whole week of this is not normal and will literally rip this universe apart and soon. I went back to the RUINs and found Flowey's remains. He was still alive but barely. I bent down to his level and saw him open his eyes "heh...the smiley trashbag turned colorful...Here to kill me off? Frisk helped with that a lot..." I looked at him in sorrow, seeing his black petals on the ground, ripped off.

"I'm here to help...I need you to tell me everything you know about Frisk" he glared at me but began answering anyways. "As soon as Frisk entered the underground, I tried killing him but I never got that far as he pulled me from the ground, smiling maliciously and he pulled off my petals one by one...and his laugh....I never want to hear it again.....Toriel never came that day" I felt dread then and there.

That pile of dust was Toriel's, no wonder (y/n) was soo uneasy about it but being killed by Frisk in any manner similar to Flowey? It just had to have hurt a lot. I gave him a sympathetic smile "I'm here to fix this problem, don't worry there Flowey, just sit back and wait for the next time you see Frisk, he won't be feeling genocidal then" he just flipped his head back down as I walked off.

Where is this anomaly? In the reset screen itself? In that case, I need to find Frisk and fast.

Error!Sans POV:

Something was terribly wrong and it's been feeling wrong for a week and a half now. I brought out the codes to the newest AU and ran myself by it. A few character codes down, I noticed an error sign in a particular part and I became curious. I cracked through the code line bit by bit, piecing it together.

After a few hours, I noticed something unusual as I began finding out what the line said. 'Frisk/spr_Frisk/spr_Frisk connected to spr_(y/n)/system_error: attempting to reboot from previous.' wait....(y/n)?! What is she....from the history of the code itself, I saw it was made exactly a minute from when Ink Sans created it. So he caused a distortion from distress...and it had something to do with (y/n).

I attempted to make a coding to separate the two from each other but it still said system error, which means...no matter which universe in the multi-verse she is, she will prevent the system from fully being functional as a normal AU, who knows what kind of havoc this will cause to the anti-void and beyond. This IS an actual anomaly that needs to be taken care of but how....

I also noticed that Ink Sans was in there right now, along with (y/n). Looking further, I found another bigger line of errors that I began decoding, this time only taking an hour since I got the hang of the last ones style. Reading it, I felt myself die on the inside.

 'IF Asgore dies  
THEN  
ERROR! Line incomplete, computer failure, deleting previous saves'

That is not good at all!!! This needs to stop immediately! This AU could destroy everything! I need to warn Ink Sans and stop the blasted child before it decides it gets bored and ends the game.

I opened a portal just behind Ink and was about to call out to him until I saw him dodge a glowing black knife.

Ink!Sans POV:

I've searched Snowdin and Waterfall now it's Hotland...I walked towards Alphys' lab and noticed a completely black figure going in circles. As I got closer to it, it had the outline of a human kid, Frisk. It was completely black and had the word anomaly all over it. I got closer but it materialized a knife in hand and threw it at me, I dodged quickly. This is all wrong, no one should be able to do this, I dodged a swipe to the chest as it materialized a blackened knife. I heard the sound of static behind me and was yanked backwards into white. Before I saw the portal close, the black anomaly threw the knife in and I felt it go past my cheek, leaving a crack.

I looked up at Error to find his eyes covered with the ERROR signs and his head was twitching. He looked down at me and stopped "Ink....I got a few things you might want to see before heading back out again...." I was surprised, no glitching just static in his voice. I nodded and Error brought his hand up and swiped to the side, allowing a keyboard and a screen to pop up and he began typing away before stopping. He turned his head in the come over sign and I got up and walked over to see what was on the screen.

 'IF Asgore dies  
THEN  
ERROR! Line incomplete, computer failure, deleting previous saves'

I froze and felt myself pale even further than before. I stumbled back but Error took my arm and yanked me back "your not going anywhere until you see the next line before that" Error swiped downwards and it showed the sprite files the creator made.

He stopped it at Frisk's and I read it. 'Frisk/spr_Frisk/spr_Frisk connected to spr_(y/n)/system_error: attempting to reboot from previous.' I blinked once...then twice and felt my soul plummet. I panicked and shook Error "LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW ERROR!" I yelled. He shoved me away and fell to the floor in a daze. "I can't yet until you calm down and listen." 

I felt the impatience crawling on my back but I nodded and crossed my arms, ignoring the crack on my skull. "Go ahead..." he sat up and held his head. "I have a plan that would allow (y/n) and the AU's live if your wanting to hear....is there any way that connection you have with her could have her listen in?" I asked. Ink looked shocked that I knew but nodded anyway. "Good, use it" and I felt a peaceful presence next to Ink and I knew who it was. I saw her come into appearance, transparent.

"Error? ink? Why am I here? Wasn't I just with the other Sans?" I nodded but cleared my throat. "There is a threat in DimensionTale and it has the ability to destroy all the AU's and I thought you might want to see the problem and hear my plan" she nodded and smiled. "Anything to help" I fiddled with the controls again and brought up the problems and pulled the coding out to copy it. I swat it to her side and she looked at it in confusion.

"Error, what am I looking at?" I sighed and walked up to her and point to the first line. "This means you were accidentally connected to Frisk as soon as he was created, causing an error to occur, meaning something happened to cause Ink emotional stress as soon as he was about to complete Frisk" I heard Ink's breath hitch.

"My accident...." she looked troubled now "so if I didn't go out walking carelessly, this wouldn't have happened?" I wonder what she means but I pushed it aside, it's useless information. "Oh god....oh god no" I looked at Ink to see him crying. "What have I done?" I glitches and glared, crying won't solve any of this!

I got up and walked over to Ink, pushing him down and stepping on his ribcage. "Stop your whining and let's fix this, wallowing in self pity will get you nowhere, Ink!" I yelled. He looked up in surprise, the black tears stopping and I lifted my leg and put my foot back down below me and I glared, frowning.

"My plan is to bring (y/n) into the anti-void so I have time to fix the problem, in here, she won't be connected to the multi-verse except by my portals" I looked at (y/n) to still see her confused but slowly understanding. "How long will it take to fix it, Error?" heh.... "A looking time Ink, think you can wait 4, maybe 5 years?"

(Y/N)'s POV:

4 to 5 years?! Stuck in this white void?! I don't think I could take it with that long.... It felt so lonely in here when it was only for possibly a few hours in the real world. I felt that it needed to be done though and I made no comment. "You do realize what happened to her when you left her on her own in here" Ink said with an angry tone. Error looked at me in surprise"no...no I didn't...." heh, wow, I think he might have forgotten about me being in this void.

"I'm sorry....I wasn't thinking at the time...I really am a monster" Error started glitching and crying, laughing in the process. I wanted to cheer him up but Ink beat me to it and hugged Error. "Hey, everyone makes a mistake, we just make sure it never happens again., I feel myself suddenly disappearing and I woke up to being in a glowing yellow hall, held by the other Sans behind a pillar. "Heh...your finally *cough* awake..." I looked at his chest and noticed him bleeding profusely. "Heh, not as bad as it looks, I'm glad I got you away however, I can't let a friend die like everyone else..."

I felt dust falling onto me from his skull "guess I'm at my limit, good luck friend" he smiled and suddenly turns into a pile is dust that I landed on. I began crying, this is too much, way too much! I cant stand death! I cried out for Ink and Error.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we got this. Just stay behind the pillar, alright?" I looked up and saw a determined looking Ink with Error beside him. They walked to the other side of the white pillar and I saw something black moving towards them from the other end of the hall.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, best attempt? Lol....

Ink!Sans POV:

Me and Error had a plan for this but he needs the six souls plus Frisk's for it. He needs the energy from them to complete his task faster than before, making it so I only have to wait a year. I'm determined to do this. I brought my brush out and tipped it with some of my special green so I can hold this....thing, down.

It walked slowly toward us and I heard a glitching childish laugh coming from the dark entity. "T-t-two i-i-in on-on-on-one!" it said, twirling that black knife from before. I brought the red vial off my belt across my chest and tossed it to Error who caught it and nodded, summoning dark red strings I've never seen before. He saw me looking and snickered "never had to use these strings since you always exhausted me when I needed them" I nodded, still astonished but quickly focused on the entity before us as it ran towards me.

I swiped downwards but it missed and I dodged the incoming blow but she swiped again and I felt strings pulling me up and I shot my paintbrush downwards and it hit its head, causing him to be covered in the paint but it broke free. "Y-y-you ca-ca-ca-can do b-be-better than th-that!" it said with a laugh. I grit my teeth and took out the violet one, electrical currents. I looked to Error and he took the red one out and splattered it across the floor. The entity looked at Error with its head to the side and I threw the violet and it hit its arm, causing it to scream. I grinned, just a bit more and I would be able to hold it long enough for Error to go and get the souls.

The black entity stumbled and fell into the red paint and it screeched in pain and I felt Error put me down and he rushed away. My turn. It managed to get up through the pain, it turned its hand into a fist and a hundred regular knives surrounded him, facing my direction and I paled. I quickly brought out orange, my shielding and summoned a giant Gaster Blaster to destroy most of the knives as they shot forward. I brought the Orange paint out and formed its magic around me. After the onslaught, I felt it give way and I dodged the black knife being thrown my way and she made a red one to attack me with.

After dodging a few times, I felt exhaustion hit me and I felt the sting from the crack on my cheek increase tenfold. It laughed maniacally and suddenly, I felt a knife, ready to slice, at my vertebrae in my back. The black knife....it didn't need to be handled!

Before it could slice into me however, I saw it break from yellow tipped red claws. "Guess who's baaaack~"

(https://www.google.com/search?q=error+sans+seven+soul&prmd=ivsn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiwgcef5rjNAhVD1mMKHbOODaQQ_AUIBygB&biw=600&bih=960#imgrc=zM5IKay00pD7wM%3A WHAT ERROR LOOKS LIKE)

Error!Sans POV:

I destroyed the knife just in time and I felt the power surge. "Guess who's baaaack~" I said in a sing song voice. This will be lots of fun! Its about time I got to destroy something since (y/n) showed up and changed me. Now is the time to repay her for her kindness towards me and I will not fail my new friend.

I rushed forward, strings wrapping around the anomaly as it charged up its own Gaster Blaster using a cheat. I dodged the blast and tightened my rainbow like strings, cutting into it and having it spew codes out that would heal around my strings. Growling, I got closer and ripped open its chest, trying to find the soul and I caught a glimpse of it before it got covered in black goop. Good, now I know where it is. I used a strong to find (y/n) and she was watching the fight through scared eyes but they weren't directed at me.... 

I dodged a few fireballs it produced and dove my claw in, strings digging into it, causing it to glitch and scream. I dug around some more, lifting it up and towards me. Got it! But....I can't get my hand out! I let go and found my claw covered in green....Ink's paint!

I let go of the anomaly and backed up to Ink's side. "Ink, buddy, how would one dispel your magic?" I looked at him, holding up my claw to see the paint sticking. "Like this" he held out his hand and the paint got off and into his hand, where it disappeared. I nodded and went back into the fray, Ink following.

"Auuugh!!!!!! No freakin more! I'VE HAD IT, YOUR ALL GOING TO DIE!" it screamed. I chuckled "I think not" I saw her summoning fifteen blasters and around 50 knives but that wouldn't stop me. She fired all she had and I wrapped my new wings around me and Ink, wrapping (y/n) up with my strings. If this failed, I won't be able to enjoy my newest companions company for a full year. No more loneliness in the anti-void....I genuinely smiled at that and Ink saw.

"Through the noise outside, I talked "I need you to summon all your paint out of the glitch so I can grab the soul, after that, the anomaly should stop once (y/n) is in my void and I cut the connection slightly" he nodded. "She cannot be allowed out of the anti-void for even a second or I will have to restart from the beginning, understood" "got it...just....take care of (y/n) for me?" I chuckled. "Didn't ya know?" everything got quiet and I unfurled my wings "you can visit anytime still!" I uncocooned (y/n) and left only a few strings and she looked unconscious.

While everything was covered in smoke and knives, my strings located the anomaly quickly and I rushed forward, using my new wings to speed up. My claw went right through it and I had grabbed the soul. Ink instantly got rid of the green paint off me again and I yanked (y/n) to me quickly, opening a portal before the thing had time to react. I saw Ink throw a small paint brush to grab it's attention.

As soon as I stepped into the anti-void with a passed out (y/n), I began the decoding process and jammed in my own code to separate them a little, feeling the power of the souls merge to make the process succeed enough for the anomaly to stop and for white to cover where everything should be. It should be fully Frisk or Chara now. The small child fell to the ground and Ink came in, rushing toward (y/n).


	20. The End Is A Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you...smut in next chappy, often called a lemon in quotev LOL
> 
> Endings can be a new beginning later XP

(Y/N)'s POV:

After that cacophony of sound through colorful strings, I tried knocking against it to be let out, I need to help them! But instead of breaking, it left me feeling exhausted and I fell asleep.

Everything was so dark...and there was something goopy sliding towards me at a slow pace. It was darker than the darkness surrounding me and I backed away as it got closer and it suddenly stopped. "No...He took my soul! That was MINE!!" it screamed in a childish voice. The goopy thing suddenly evaporated and I fell to the floor, crying. Where is everyone? Why am I alone in this dark place?! I cried out for Error.

But he never came....

I cried out for Ink.

I saw a bright white light up ahead and I rushed towards it, anything than this darkness. '(y/n)!' it's Ink! I smiled and ran further into the white light, following his voice. Suddenly I'm shaken awake and I sit up, bumping heads with someone else. "Owwwwiee......" I groaned out. I heard a chuckle and a sob as I was suddenly hugged. I cleared my eyes and looked down. It was a bony neck and a brown shirt.

"Your back, I'm so glad" it was Ink and he was crying but I could feel the great relief radiating from him. "What...happened? I remember trying to get out of this stringy mess and I felt exhausted...." I heard a nervous laughed and looked to my right to see who I think might be Error looking away nervously, clawed hand on his head, scratching it. "Oops...I used the wrong strings" Ink let go of me and glared at Error but it turned into a smile of forgiveness. "Couldn't be helped I suppose...." he mumbled. 

He looked back to me and I smiled tiredly. "(y/n)...are you umm...willing to stay here with Error for a bit?" ...oh gosh, that five year thing. "Just to tell ya, me and Ink thought up a plan while you disappeared. The souls I'm borrowing will speed up the process and make it only a year to wait, plus I won't leave you alone again, this place drains your sanity otherwise" Error commented dryly as he gave a straight face.

I calmed down enough to nod. Error sighed "hey Ink, visiting hours are done, the anti-void won't like the fact that your here with your coloring magic" I felt a wave of uneasy air after he said those words. "I'd rather not be crushed by the very air here. Plus more air is coming in from Underswap right now, can't have her dying on me."

Ink nodded and kissed me. I kissed back. "I'll be back before you know it, alright?" I nodded and gave a sad smile which he returned before Error made a portal again. Ink hugged me before getting up and going through, he waved. I giggled.

"Looks like your keeping me company for awhile....puppet" he teased. I playfully glared at Error as the portal closed. I felt my chest tighten at that instant and I looked down. My soul came out, radiating a soft golden glow surrounded by a rainbow of colors. I felt tears come to my eyes. I'll see him again, I know it but it will still hurt. I watched Error working away at the codes but I could see a string wander away and a few minutes later, I saw....Underswap?!

He plopped him down beside me and continued his work. "OH GOSH, WHY DID I END UP HERE?" he asked with his usual loud voice. I smiled at Error. "It's to keep you company while I work, just don't go through any portals that randomly appear" he said with a mumble. I nodded and hUgged Underswap Sans. "It's good to see you again Sans, wanna do some riddles?" I asked. We separated and he nodded quickly, eyes forming into stars and he had a big smile on.

Even if Ink isn't with me physically...he is still in my heart and surrounds my soul. Plus...he can still visit, right? This is going to tear me apart a bit.

Ink!Sans POV:

I sighed heavily and sat down on the couch. A whole year....but at least I know she's still alive and that I can visit sometimes. I heard someone sit down beside me and I looked up to see Papyrus. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU LOST A FIGHT TO ERROR BROTHER, WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE GONE AND WHERE'S (Y/N)?" I laughed dryly. "Sorry Paps, you will see her in a year....I screwed up a timeline and it put her and every AU in danger..."

I suddenly felt tears running down my cheeks as I cried, pulling my legs up to my chest. Papyrus hugged me and pay my skull. "NO MATTER WHAT, WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES, RIGHT? I MEAN I MESSED UP TWENTY TATTOOS THIS EVENING OUT OF WORRY, WONDERING WHERE YOU AND (Y/N) WENT" 

Paps messed up a TATTOO?! I looked at him in surprise and he nodded. Wow...the world's coming to an end....but....at least I know she's still with me, just not in physical form...but surrounding my soul. I'm never letting her go, no matter how long it takes!

"NOW HOW ABOUT WE PAINT A BIT TO CHIP AWAY THE TIME!" I nodded and laughed, wiping away the tears. Everything will be back to normal in no time.


	21. Skleheat Bonezoned (smut warning!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok soo....heh I uhh...this was...hard to make but...heh here!

It's been a few weeks in the anti-void and I've been noticing Error leaving me often with Underswap who he just plucked out of his AU just to keep me company. What is going on?!

I looked at Underswap Sans and noticed him playing around with the strings Error get rid of, making it into a ball. I sighed and felt a heat wave coming into me again, just a little. I looked around....did Error leave a portal open? Maybe I can find out what's wrong now! But first, need to tell Underswap...

Ink!Sans:

This...this is unbearable! I panted from the overheating and put the dark blue paint on me again, causing the heat to go down minimally. I looked to Error on the other side of the couch to....I looked away and blushed heavily, that wasn't something I wanted to see. The heat began to flare again and I think I ran out of dark blue ink, shoot!

I groaned in pain as it got worse, I felt like I was in a furnace! I-I need to get up....I need to make more...dark blue......as I got up however, I tripped and stumbled forward straight dab into Error's portal he didn't close. DANG IT ERROR! I fell into the anti-void and fell on a surprised (y/n). I need to get out of here but as soon as I looked back, I saw Error laughing and waving before the portal closed completely. DAMN IT!!!! I forgot my brush too!

I tried get off of her but she tried to get up first, hitting that one spot on my pelvic bone. I moaned before slapping a hand down across my mouth. She looked at me in shock and blushed. She did it again and I bit back the scream of pleasure. I needed a release! Now! I growled and sent the need through the connection of our souls.

I saw her blush bright red and start to squirm. I stopped and suppressed the need long enough to explain what is going on (y/n)....I'm in...skeleheat....I'm sorry....for what I'm about to *moans* doOo!" she looked dazed but nodded anyway. I felt my control slipping again and I went for her neck, causing her breath to hitch and I began trailing kisses along the side, looking for that one spot.

Suddenly she shuddered and I bit down, causing her to moan and scream. That sound...musical to my ears, I wanted to make that happen more! I licked the spot and tasted something sweet, her blood. I felt even more of my control slipping at the look of adoration she gave me when I pulled away. I felt her need to help me with this and I felt myself freeze for a few moments before taking off her shirt. Her (s/c) skin was flawless.

I rubbed my hands around her waist and kissed her roughly. I slipped my tongue out and asked for entrance and she squeaked in surprise. Oh yeah, never showed her I could do that. I lifted my head and poked my tongue out again, it was rainbow colored. I grinned at the look of lust in her eyes "ready to have another skeleton inside you (y/n)?" wow I would have never have said that before this....

(Y/N)'s POV:

I felt heat coiling in my stomach and my soul as he said that. I couldn't be more ready, was what my body was telling me while my brain questioned how he got the tongue. I felt my soul pop out of my chest and saw Ink's hand slowly dragging it out and holding it in his hand. He lifted it carefully to his face, staring at me, and licked it. I felt extreme pleasure and I moaned loudly.

Off to the distance, I saw Underswap running away and a portal opening quickly, strings pulling him out of the anti-void and the portal closed again. I looked back up and gasp when he put his hand on my left breast. He leaned down toward my ear and licked and nibbled on the rim, I squeaked, it felt...good...

"Heh, liking this already? I'm just getting started (Nickname)" I felt heat once again in my soul and it flared brightly in his right hand. I felt him grinding on my legs slightly and he groaned, heavily breathing.

"I can't...." he started to say as he pulled back and I saw his eye sockets become empty and he began growling. I widened my eyes in shock and tried to look away but he kissed me and forced his tongue into my mouth, stopping me from doing that completely. His tongue....it had a sugary sweet taste, almost like (f/f) (favorite flavor) ice cream... I began twirling it with mine, and he moaned again.

I needed air so I pushed Ink away a bit and he nodded. He started pulling down my pants and I squeaked, putting my hands on his and stopping him with an embarrassed blush. Suddenly, I see his star shaped eyelight come back and he started sweating. The star was still flickering though and soon, it stopped and left along with the sweat that was pouring down his skull.

Suddenly within that second, my pants were down. I panted heavily as he looked down and I crossed my legs with my knees but he just pried them open. "No need to hide, your beautiful in every way and I want to see it" I closed my eyes and I'm probably a big red tomato by now. I felt a bony finger rubbing me down there and I suddenly wanted more. I opened my eyes and looked at him pleadingly.

He still had that hollow eyed look but he smirked evilly "heh, can't wait for me to take you to the bonezone can you" he whispered huskily. He narrowed his eye sockets and began running a finger down there again and I moaned, closing my eyes. It felt so good....

Suddenly I felt his finger go inside and I tried screaming but it was muffled by him kissing me. I felt my soul becoming entertwined with something and I looked at it and was surprised to see Ink's there with it, barely touching. I moaned at the come hither motion Ink created and he growled with a purr of pleasure.

"Look at me, not anywhere else" he growled out and he added another finger. I felt my breath hitch as I tried to control the heat waves. I looked at his eyeless sockets and his look became gentle and he purred. He leaned forward and kissed me again "good girl, how about a reward". I felt myself close to an orgasm but he suddenly stopped and pulled his fingers out. He put them to his face and started licking them clean.

I found that....a bit disturbing but also hot. I squirmed and whimpered "please Ink mmmmh...mooore!" I rubbed my thighs together and he chuckled. "We're going to have so much fun, my (nickname)".

Ink!Sans POV:

I...I can't stop myself. My whole body's on autopilot and I CANT STOP THIS! But...did I really want to? I want to be her first....I want her everything to be mine....

I formed what I guess the male human calls a dick. Anything to make her mine! She writhed before me, trying to cause enough friction for an orgasm but I wasn't going to allow that. I growled as I put it to her folds and she stared at me in fear. "I'll go as easy as I can, I'm sorry" I whispered and she closed her eyes and nodded. No matter how much control I have, I'm too far deep into this.

(Y/N)'s POV:

Fear pulsed through me but I didn't say anything. I needed something to get this feeling out of me. Plus...it's by Ink, I shouldn't NOT want it...suddenly, I feel pain down below and I opened my eyes wide, tears crawling out of them. "S-so tight" he moans out. He licked my tears away and stopped his advance inside of me, waiting a few seconds before I could see something in him snap and he rammed it right in, causing me to scream in agony.

He held me and I could feel the panic from his soul through the pain. "It's okay (nickname), it's over with, you won't feel the pain anymore." he hugged me until the pain numbed and became a feeling of pleasure. "Sa~sans" I moaned out and he froze before he purred. "Say it again my (nickname)" I couldn't resist and did it again. He started going at a slow pace and I felt myself fall into a bigger writhing mess. His tongue was outside of his mouth and I got the clever idea to put it in my mouth and suck on it. He seemed to enjoy this as I could feel from his soul. He started going faster and faster and I couldn't stop screaming out his name as he hit that one spot.

"(y/n) I...I'm getting close" I heard a string of curse words as the pleasure got to him as it had me. He wasn't the only one, the knot I've been feeling in my chest was suddenly let loose. I screamed his name as he did mine and he collapsed on top of me. The souls above us went back to their original owners and I felt exhausted. Ink wrapped his arms around me and held me closely to him.

"That...was incredible but painful" I said breathlessly and he hummed in reply. "Are you okay (y/n)? I'm so sorry about that" he sounded guilty but there was nothing to be sorry for. In frustration, I turned his head my way and kissed him. He melted out of that guilty look and kissed back.

I heard a static noise above us that I didn't notice before until now. Looking at it, I saw Error with popcorn and an asleep Underswap Sans. I gaped at him and he giggled before closing the portal and leaving me and Ink in shocked silence when he also noticed it. "Well, it would seem he probably planned this.." I said with a twitch of my eye. Ink chuckled but it sounded tired. I wrapped my arms around his ribcage where his soul resided and we fell asleep in the anti void. I didn't regret this.


End file.
